¿Quién podría enamorarse de Remus Lupin?
by ly orixa
Summary: No tienes idea de cuanto me ha cosatado aceptarlo para que termines rechazandome!  Es la historia de un romance que TUVO que darse. Re-subido
1. Ningún error es aceptable

**HOLA! bueno aqui estoy otra vez XD la verdad me habia prometido no publicar un nuevo fanfic hasta que tuviera los otros terminados...aaahhhh pero me ha atacado la inspiracion y...bueno es una larga historia y todo comenzo desde que leo Harry Potter y pues diciendo que el tercer libro ha sido mi favorito hasta ahora y ademas de mi obsecion por el yaoi XD pues me he enamorado tanto de los fics que leo (y ademas ya amaba a Remus) asii que pues me vencio y aqui tengo los resultados XD**

**me gustaria decir que algunas personitas han sido mi inspiracion mayor y pues les dedico este fanfic a:**

**Alassea B**

**Neyade**

**Kristy SR**

**Siirio**

**Belladona Black Swan**

**XD gracias por sus bellisimas historias que dieron paso a que yo imaginara esto jajajaja**

**bien ya para dejarlos leer mis tonterias me queda decir que Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y no deberia estar haciendo esto, pero aun asi lo hago XD pero le doy las gracias por crear a ser tan perfecto y hermoso como Lupin y claro, a su fiel y unica pareja yo... digo Sirius Black**

**como al parecer ya quedó claro que esto es una historia que involucra situaciones homosexuales pues si no te gusta pues te vas retirando**

**espero lo disfruten! **

**1**

**Ningún error es aceptable**

Primero dejemos las cosas claras:

Sirius Black es un adonis, un regalo de los dioses para el mundo, en especial para las chicas y a él le gusta esta situación. Es decir, nunca, en ningún momento de la vida sería diferente, porque a Sirius le encantaba pavonearse por ahí sabiendo que era el más codiciado por las chicas y el más odiado por los hombres, y eso estaba bien. Era el curso natural de las cosas.

Ahora regresemos unas cuatro noches atrás:

Estaba oscuro y hacia frio. James hizo una mueca al salir del castillo. Peter vigilaba los alrededores. Remus corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas mientras se estremecía y se retorcía. Y Sirius iba de tras de él vigilándole muy de cerca.

Detuvieron al Sauce Boxeador y seguían corriendo. Llegaron a la casa de los gritos. James, Sirius y Peter aguardaron unos segundos. Remus corrió a la planta alta. Los demás sentían constantes escalofríos al escuchar los agudos y dolorosos gritos que provenían de arriba. Esperaban. Cuando el dolor dejó de ser audible los tres chicos habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar a un ciervo, un perro y a una rata, los cuales se apresuraron a subir las escaleras para encontrarse con un enorme y aterrador licántropo. Éste gruñía y parecía que aún sufría, pero el contacto visual con aquellos animales le amortiguo el dolor.

La noche pasó lenta, pero era llevadera. Horas después pudieron sentir unos ligeros rayos de sol que luchaban por entrar en la vieja casa. Apenas una caricia. El ciervo había desaparecido, James en su lugar volvía a colocarse las gafas; Peter había dejado de ser una rata, pero aún se limpiaba un poco la boca como una. Sirius masajeó su cuello mientras fijaba sus ojos en el chico tumbado en el piso que dormía, pero no se podía decir que plácidamente. Sólo lo miraba, dispuesto a tomarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo a la enfermería.

Todo tal cual ocurría cada noche de luna llena, sin ningún cambio preocupante. Lo único que pudo clasificar como cambio fue que ahora observó más minuciosamente la piel herida del chico de cabello castaño, pero no hubo ninguna otra alteración. Ninguna.

Me iré adelantado para prevenir a la señora Pomfrey – James anunció haciéndole un gesto a Peter para que lo siguiera, como siempre y él, como siempre, llevaba a Remus en sus brazos.

Dicho esto, puntualicemos:

La vida en Hogwarts era así, y era perfecta. Sirius tenía a sus tres mejores amigos, era bueno en la escuela y sobre todo era un adonis deseado por todas. Jamás pensó que eso cambiaría, jamás dejaría que eso cambiara, aun cuando notó aquel ligero cambio en su perfecta vida.

Y después concluyamos:

Nada en el universo de Sirius Black puede salirse de la perfección, su vida tal cual es, así debe ser.

**WOOOOW! XD pues ahí el comienzo**

**espero sus reviews almenos para decir que no les gusto T.T**

**jajaja naah en serio XD comentarios, dudas, sugerencias (sobre todo estas porque no se como lo voy a terminar XD)**

**bien el proximo cap lo subo ammm ps pronto XD**

**graciiiiiaaass! **


	2. No hay nada malo con Sirius Black

**XD jajajaja la verdad actualicé tan rapido porque el principio no es tan bueno que digamos XD jaja,pero pues ademas ya tengo unos cuantos caps avanzados jejeje**

**gracias por los reviews y pues sin más que se me ocurra decir acá el segundo cap!**

**Alassea B: gracias por leer y realmente me haces muuuy feliz por que te esté gustando jejejeje y si, tu imaginacion esta bien, fue Sirius jaja**

**s0lcit0: jaja gracias! siempre me ha gustado mucho escribir, me gusta que esté rindiendo frutos**

**DISFRUTEN **

**2**

**No hay nada malo con Sirius Black**

- Oye Canuto – su visión hacia la nada fue obstruida por un chico con gafas que le miraba con un aire de preocupación.

- ¿Qué? – el aludido regresa a la tierra de su mundo en la cabeza, mira a su amigo algo aturdido y se apresura a ponerse al día.

- Decía que hoy es un buen día para jugarle una buena broma a Snape… ¿no? – el de las gafas repite su oración como si nada pasara, pero claramente ve que algo le pasa a su amigo. Sirius Black jamás es así de distraído, jamás.

- Claro – y puntualiza como si no tuviera importancia, como si tuviera que haber hablado sin haber querido. El de las gafas le mira dubitativo, vuelve su mirada al pequeño Peter que está a su lado, quien se encoge de hombros sin saber qué decir.

- ¡hey! – una suave voz sale de detrás de una pila de libros. James se pone de pie para ayudar al que los sostiene ofreciéndole una amable sonrisa. – gracias, James.

- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿los deberes de todo el año? – bromea poniendo algunos en la mesa.

- Un trabajo de Historia de la Magia – dice de lo más tranquilo. – hey, Sirius… - no recibe respuesta y le dirige su mirada a James, quien niega suavemente con la cabeza. El de cabellos castaños ladea su cabeza para quedar a la altura de los ojos del sujeto en cuestión, le mira y añade con más fuerza - ¡CANUTO!

Escucha su nombre y vuelve a salir del ensimismamiento al cual no sabía que había entrado. Mira al nuevo chico frente a él, mira a su alrededor viendo que sus amigos le contemplan extrañados. Trata de aclararse la mente, porque al igual que sus compañeros tiene el pensamiento de que algo raro le pasa. No, eso es inaceptable.

- Tranquilos ya estoy de regreso. No ha sido nada, sólo pensaba – les dedica una amable sonrisa - ¿Qué decías?

- Que tengo todo para ayudarte con tus deberes extras de encantamientos.

- Claro

Uno:

Sirius parece distraído.

Dos:

Sirius recibe deberes extras.

Tres:

Sirius no ha tenido una sola cita en una semana.

Pero no, definitivamente nada pasa con el galán de Black, quien pese a ser revoltoso es un gran mago que jamás necesitaría ayuda con la escuela.

Había pasado una semana desde que los tres merodeadores restantes habían notado que Sirius tenía algo raro. Él decía que no era nada, que a él no le podía pasar nada raro, pero ellos no eran estúpidos, le conocían desde hacía cinco años como para tragarse aquello.

Primero que nada, Sirius nunca era distraído, siempre tenía su sexto sentido apuntando a cualquier peligro, a cualquier momento para hacer una broma, a cualquier chica, a cualquier profesor que le fuera a pillar en algo malo, y gracias a que ahora era distraído, más de un profesor le había castigado, mandado deberes extras y hasta restado muchos puntos. Pero aún era extraño, porque no es como que estuviera distraído planeando una broma o algo al estilo Black, no, era una distracción ausente, en la que no hacía nada, sólo miraba a la nada perdido en su mente.

Después estaban las chicas, quienes seguían tan encandiladas en él y que cada dos días había unas dos o tres pidiendo una cita con el guapísimo Black, pero él había rechazado a unas y había olvidado que había quedado con otras y a muchas más ni les respondía, como si no estuvieran ahí.

Pero él seguía insistiendo en que no había nada mal en él. No, definitivamente no había nada malo con Sirius Black, sus amigos estaban totalmente locos.

James era como su hermano, todos sabían eso, eran inseparables, y por ende él era el que notaba más aquellos cambios extraños en Black, también era el que más insistía en ayudar, o en palabras de Sirius el que más se empeñaba en joderlo. También James había sido el primero en notar la siguiente etapa de ese Sirius desconocido.

Una mañana, mientras desayunaba en el gran comedor y veía a Lily Evans charlar con sus amigas y tomar su propio desayuno, Sirius se le unió sin un saludo y con una seriedad glacial que obviamente James no notó por estar embobado con Evans, pero que una vez que habló fue más claro que el cristal.

- ¿no crees que se ve lindísima comiendo tostadas? – preguntó sin volverse a su amigo sentado a su lado y sin quitar la voz melosa y la mirada de enamorado.

- ¡por favor James no empieces a joderme con tu puta obsesión con Evans! – era clara su molestia, lo que alteró un poco a James quien no se esperaba tal reacción. Sirius no esperó nada más, no tomó nada para el desayuno y salió de ahí enfadado por sabrá Merlín qué.

Luego de ese episodio se vio a un muy molesto Sirius-no-me-pasa-nada-Black, a quien nadie quería acercársele ni mucho menos hablarle. Los únicos que seguían empeñados en hacer algo eran los otros tres merodeadores. James había intentado hablar con él en un entrenamiento de quidditch, pero Sirius le había metido una patada para tirarlo de la escoba insistiendo en que no tenía nada. Peter le había ofrecido un trozo de pastel de contrabando para que hablaran cómodamente en la sala común, pero éste termino con el pastel en la cara y con un grito desesperado de: ¡no me pasa nada!; y por último, Remus le había pillado en la biblioteca (él no tenía un plan especifico, sólo se le presentó la ocasión), pero no le dio ni tiempo de hablar pues Sirius le tumbó una torre de libros en la cabeza insistiendo ya bastante harto que no le ocurría NADA.

Luego lo intentaron entre los tres, pero no consiguieron mejores resultados, así que tuvieron que resignarse a dejar de preguntar y sólo observar lo que hacía con la esperanza de que en algún momento pudieran encontrarle algo, lo que no ocurrió. Y así transcurrió todo el mes.

No obstante algo ocurrió después de la noche de transformación de Remus.

- Oye James, arriba, hay partido el sábado siguiente y no estás en forma – Sirius hablaba ruidosamente moviendo la cama de James despertándolo bruscamente. Peter también se despertó y Remus estaba en la enfermería.

- ¿Sirius? – James se colocaba las gafas mientras miraba atónito al chico sonriente que tenía a escasos centímetros delante de él.

- ¡arriba, Cornamenta! – decía en un tono alegre mientras despojaba al otro de sus cobijas y le hacía entrar en el cuarto de baño. Peter los miraba perplejo sin saber qué decir, definitivamente algo andaba mal con Black.

**¿ustedes que creen?XD waaa segundo cap arriva, espero les haya gustado**

**porque al principio estan medio aburridos**

**nos leemos en el siguiente cap**

**reviews?porfavor XD **


	3. Lo que pasa en la mente de Sirius Black

**XD dije que actualizaria pronto por ahora porque estos caps ya los tengo escritos, solo me disputo el como acabarlo,pero bueno**

**aqui el cap tres que espero disfruten mucho**

**reviews porfaaaa XD**

**bueno ya **

**3**

**Lo que pasa en la mente de Sirius Black**

Había tres cosas de las que estaba totalmente seguro.

La primera: soy uno de los mejores magos y nadie, salvo tal vez James Potter podía superarlo.

Segunda: soy el tipo más guay de la escuela

Tercera: amo a las chicas y su lindo y exquisito cuerpo

Y no existe ninguna fuerza en el mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión. ¿Qué por qué digo esto?, bueno, por nada en especial, sólo me gusta recordar que soy perfecto.

Sin embargo hace poco noté un pequeño bache en mi mundo perfecto. No sabía exactamente qué era, se sentía como una opresión en el pecho, un dolor molesto. Luego vinieron los nervios y con esto dejé de concentrarme en mi mundo perfecto. Pasaba todo el día pensando qué podría ser aquella molestia, pero conseguía absorberme completamente dejándome apartado de lo que decían los profesores y el resto del mundo. Lo que era totalmente inaceptable.

Creo que pasó alrededor de un mes en el que todo fuera de mi cabeza se había convertido en un total caos. Me hallaba todo el tiempo de mal humor por el hecho de que no me dejaba tranquilo un sentimiento que no sabía qué era, me destrozaba poco a poco, era insoportable. No obstante durante mi ensimismamiento alcancé a notar que había desaparecido, además esa noche era la transformación de Remus y debía concentrarme así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Sin embargo aun cuando me había concentrado lo más que podía, en cuanto llegó la hora de llevar a Remus con la señora Pomfrey aquella jodida molestia regresó.

Pasé algunas horas pensando qué había ocurrido, aún sin entender nada y sin llegar a nada, así que decidí mandar todo al carajo. A una hora considerable de una mañana de sábado desperté a James con mi acostumbrado estruendo y alegría, no debía dejarme absorber por una tontería que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era, así que iría al campo de quidditch para respirar aire, sí, definitivamente eso era buena idea.

Volé alto para sentir un poco más de aire frio. Estábamos a mediados de otoño y aquella corriente tan refrescante de verdad que me hizo bien, no obstante el muy imbécil de James tenía que arruinarlo trayendo todos mis problemas a flote.

- ¿Canuto?, siento seguir insistiendo, pero me preocupas amigo… ¿Qué te está pasando? – fruncí un poco en entrecejo, no quería recordarlo, estaba muy bien ahí arriba sin pensar.

- Cornamenta, no quiero que empieces con eso, te he dicho que…

- Vamos Canuto, no voy a dejar que me sigas tratando así, se supone que somos amigos ¿no?, vamos, puedo ayudar – James iba en serio y tenía razón, había dejado de lado hasta la confianza en mi mejor amigo y no tenía la puta idea de por qué.

- Está bien, te diré lo que pasa, pero no quiero que armes un escándalo por ello, ¿sí? – solté cediendo ante la petición de Cornamenta, pero estaba algo nervioso por ello. Él no cambió su semblante. – no tengo idea de que me pasa – él hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero no me interrumpió. – a lo que me refiero es que desde hace algunos día he sentido una… molestia, un dolor o algo así, una presión, en el pecho, nerviosismo…

- ¡y no has ido con la señora Pomfrey!

- No, bueno es que no creí que fuera algo así o siquiera tan malo… no sé qué es.

Él seguía mirándome con preocupación, bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio pensando unos minutos. Sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a bajar hacía el campo aún sin hablar. Caminamos rumbo al castillo y casi en la entrada pude notar que James quería decir algo, pero tal vez no encontraba como. Sin embargo yo también me hundí en mis pensamientos intentado encontrar algo, pero seguía en las mismas.

- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que ocurrió? – soltó al fin mirándome intrigado, pero su tono era oscuro. Yo traté de pensar y hacer cuentas.

- Hace como… un… un mes… después de la noche de la transformación de Remus – ahí estaba otra maldita punzada en mi pecho. James frunció los labios pensando.

- No había nadie más esa noche

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero decir que si no es un malestar físico como una herida tiene que ver con una persona. Sólo estábamos Rem, Peter, tú y yo, y bueno Poppy, pero no creo que ella te haya hecho algo. O tal vez un hechizo… pero si fue esa noche es muy poco probable… - James seguía haciendo especulaciones extrañas y yo le escuchaba tranquilamente, pensando, pero nada tenía sentido.

Entramos en el gran comedor para el almuerzo diciendo nuestras ideas al aire para pensar mejor cuando un fuerte sonido de risas se apoderó del lugar. Corrimos para ver qué ocurría y cuando llegamos una oleada de ira recorrió toda mi espalda extendiéndose por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Apreté mis dientes tanto que casi sentí que se rompían y sin pensarlo cerré el puño estampándolo en una pálida y afilada cara regalándole un poco de color escarlata.

Las risas pararon en seco dejándole paso a los murmullos. Después vi los ojos grises fríos de Malfoy enterrándose en los míos que también enviaban una rabia casi palpable.

Me volví y me arrodille junto a Remus que estaba en el suelo rodeado por varios libros, el inútil de Malfoy le había hecho caer. Éste tenía el rostro pálido por la sorpresa, pero sus mejillas aún tenían un tono rosado por la vergüenza y sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos. James estaba a su lado con tanta rabia como yo. Le ayudamos a levantarse y a recoger sus libros y salimos de ahí.

- ¿estás bien? – suavicé mi tono de voz mientras llegábamos a la sala común de Gryffindor y hacía que Remus se sentara en el primer sofá que se me atravesó. Tenía un pequeño cardenal en la barbilla, que me hizo fruncir más el ceño y volver a llenarme de ira.

- Sí – dijo tajantemente sin expresión alguna. Yo sin darme cuenta estaba acariciando su mejilla hasta llegar al lugar del cardenal. Él me miro extrañado y caí en cuenta de lo que hacía, lo que consiguió ponerme muy nervioso.

- ¡genial, iré a buscar a Peter! – solté atropellando las palabras mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?... ¿Por qué aquellas molestias se habían intensificado justo en ese momento?, ¿Por qué había reaccionado tan violentamente con Malfoy?, bueno no es como que eso fuera extraño, pues era Malfoy, pero mi estomago se estrujaba más y más conforme seguía pensando aquello.

No, era imposible, una total locura.

Remus no estaba causando aquello.

NO

Paré en seco… ¿Remus me estaba haciendo sentir así?

¡Por favor, que idiotez era esa!

Era sólo la reacción que James también habría tenido, es normal, pues es uno de mis mejores amigos. Sólo lo defendía del estúpido de Malfoy, sólo eso.

Y sólo me había estremecido con su piel por todas las magulladuras que tenía… un momento ¿me había estremecido?, eso sí que era una total idiotez.

Pero mi mente no me dejó engañarme. Los recuerdos vinieron a mí involuntariamente, cada vez que me había sentido incomodo o nervioso era cuanto Remus estaba ahí, pero ¿por qué?

Seguía incrédulo parado fuera de la sala común cuando James apareció.

- Oye ¿Qué fue eso?, Peter está ahí adentro – seguro que notó mi semblante aterrado y pálido, porque su tono de voz se apago y sentí que clavaba su mirada. - ¿Qué pasa?

- James… tengo otra teoría… creo que Remus es el culpable

- ¿Remus?... ¿en qué sentido? – dijo incrédulo.

- Bueno, no tengo idea. Tal vez no estaría tan mal de saberlo, ¿no te parece? – ironicé esto último algo molesto. James seguía con su tonta cara de incrédulo, pero no decía nada. – ¡bueno hombre di algo!

- Creo que sólo hay una persona a la que le podemos preguntar – esas palabras me aterraron. Por supuesto que sabía a quien se refería, pero esa loca no me daba buena espina, no me agradaba y estaba seguro de que no le agradaba yo a ella, ¿Por qué iba a querer ayudarme?

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – la sonora risa de Lily Evans aturdió mis oídos hasta hacerlos doler. Yo me sentía estúpido por estar ahí hablando con ella y traicionado por James quien sólo la miraba encandilado – por favor Black, no puedo creerlo – en sus mejillas se notaba un poco de color, claramente se burlaba de mí, aunque no sabía por qué, yo la seguía mirando sin entender. Luego ella sonrió de oreja a oreja como si le hubieran regalado mil galeones, me asustó un poco. – vamos, no me digas que aún no lo entiendes – mi rostro le contestó y volvió a reír esta vez con picardía. Se acercó un poco a mi por sobre la mesa del gran comedor. Se puso una mano a un lado de la boca tapándola un poco, miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie escuchando y luego dijo en un susurro – estas enamorado ¡y de Remus! – terminó con alegría. Lo que dijo fue un golpe en el estomago para mí.

- ¡qué diablos dices! – me levanté de la silla haciendo un total escándalo y consiguiendo que todos me miraran, estaba fuera de mis casillas así que no me importó. Miré a Evans con los ojos desorbitados y alcancé a notar que James también se había consternado por eso, pues escupía un poco de zumo de calabaza. Lily soltó otra risilla.

- Por favor, no me digas que no es cierto – aguzó su voz y hacía como que me imitaba dramáticamente – siento un dolor en el estomago – volvía a su voz – casualmente Remus está de por medio – volvía a hacer la vocecilla – mi pecho quema – su voz otra vez – Remus está a tú lado – cambio de voz – estoy tan nervioso, oh mira James me ha mirado – y su aturdidora risa sonó otra vez. James se veía divertido, maldito traidor. Mi ira estaba descarriada.

- ¡Estás loca Evans, a mí NO me gusta LUPIN!

- Claro, niégalo.

¡Por favor!, ¡qué carajos le pasa a esta tía!, ¿acaso ha olvidado a quien quiere tomarle el pelo de ese modo?, por Merlín, soy Sirius Black, un gran mago, el tipo más guay de la escuela, el que se tira a una tipa diferente casi a diario, el más deseado. ¡Por favor!, ¿enamorado?, ¡ja! Y de Remus John Lupin. Qué buena broma había querido hacer, qué buena patada en las pelotas me había querido dar.

Había salido echando humo después de oír las estupideces de la pelirroja y me dirigía hacia la sala común, pero después pensé que tal vez Remus seguía ahí… ¡Qué!, ¿ahora quiero evitar a Remus?, no me jodan. NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ÉL. Apreté mis dientes y solté aire, no, definitivamente no estaba enamorado de Remus y no huía de él. Así que emprendí otra vez hacia la sala común, que para mi suerte estaba vacía, no puedo negarlo, me alivie un poco, si Remus me veía con tal coraje encima se preguntaría por qué y no estaba dispuesto a decirle semejantes estupideces.

Entré a la recamara más tranquilo, el hambre se me había ido desde lo de Malfoy y la tarde apenas estaba ahí, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que echarme a dormir, así que lo haría, pero puta madre, la suerte que tenía, porque fui directo a la guarida del lobo. Lupin estaba sentado en su cama (junto a la mía) leyendo uno de sus aburridos libros. Hice una mueca de fastidio. Bien, Evans decía que estaba enamorado de Lupin, entonces tenía que pasar algo… no sé exactamente qué, pero seguro tenía que ser más que aquellos retortijones en mi estomago. Jamás dejaría que pasara algo así, JAMÁS, así que era imposible que me hubiera enamorado sin darme cuenta. No podía pasar, sin embargo y sólo para estar seguros, haremos unas pequeñas pruebas.

Él seguía absorto en su libro, pero sabía perfectamente que yo estaba ahí. Caminé lentamente y me detuve frente a su cama sin saber qué decir, tenía que sonar casual, no como que me estaba cuestionando si me gustaba o no.

- ¿Qué hay Rem?

- No mucho

Eso había sonado bien, casual. Tomé aire intentando que no pareciera que estaba nervioso, me senté en su cama y me recosté junto a él. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, generalmente cuando estoy aburrido y él no deja de leer y quiero que hagamos algo pero James está por ahí mirando a Evans, hago eso para convencerlo. Quizás se vea raro, pero somos amigos. Él no quitó su mirada de su libro y yo no sabía que decir, así que me quedé ahí tirado. Era extraño, pero me sentía tranquilo y… ¿Lupin?, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?, ¡el muy animal se había atrevido a acariciar mi cabello como si fuera un maldito perro!... está bien, sí soy un perro, ¡pero no a la hora que a éste se le antoje!, sin embargo… ¡carajo, que bien se sentía!

Poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia, todo estaba tan tranquilo que sabía que en poco me quedaría dormido y me sentía tan feliz por estar en esa situación con Remus que ya nada importaba. Escuché como mi corazón latía más y más fuerte, mi estomago seguía molestando y una tonta sonrisa se había plantado en mi cara sin mi permiso.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín, estoy enamorado!, ¡y de REMUN JOHN LUPIN!

**taraaaaaaaaaaannnnn!**

**que les parecio?**

**que hará Sirius?**

**quieren que les acaricien el cabello? (daaa yo si maldito Sirius, que envidia XD) **

**quieren golpear a Malfoy? XD**

**nos leemos en la proxima**

**espero sus comentarios! **


	4. Cruzarse con un Lunático

**HEY! viene el capitulo cuatrooooo XD**

**la verdad estoy algo triste porque acabo de terminar el libro 5 y pues la depresion por la muerte de Sirius es muy fea T.T por eso les traigo este cap... porque la verdad tengo problemas para terminar el fic, no me decido por el final**

**bueno **

**gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, **

**Alassea B: daaaa XD claro unete a la fila para acariciar y ser acariciado jajaja y en cuanto a que se enamoro muy rapido, en realidad yo queria que tardara mas... bu... pero ps asi salio y que le voe a hacer XD jaja, pero va bien no? el tuyo tambien me esta encantando jeje**

**Ginebra216: waaaaaa gracias por decir que escribo genial, porque me encanta hacerlo XD me alegra mucho que te este gustando, espero no descepcionarte jejejeje**

**Alexa Hiwatari: jajaja que bien que te guste, espero lo haga hasta el final XD**

**y bueno en general a todos los que esten siguiendo mi queria historia, espero que nos leamos hasta el final**

**y bien ya no los hago leer mas y disfruten el cap! **

**4**

**Cruzarse con un Lunático**

Tragó un poco de saliva, luego sintió que su cuerpo se helaba, pero fue incapaz de moverse hasta que su mente estuvo bien segura de lo que ocurría. Acababa de aceptar parcialmente que le gustaba aquel chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados. Parcialmente porque no lo quería creer, no, él era Sirius Black, quien era envidiado por los chicos por haberse tirado a casi toda la población femenil del castillo, por ser un experto en el tema. Además aún le parecía imposible, no recordaba haberse enamorado del licántropo en ningún momento. Se retorció un poco con ese pensamiento, ¿enamorado?, ¡eso nunca! Y menos del lobo pulgoso que le acariciaba el cabello en esos momentos.

Sirius sintió otra oleada de nauseas. Él siempre se había considerado un macho hecho y derecho, y en realidad no tendría que estar ahí mariconeando en la cama de uno de sus amigos, porque eso era. Sólo las niñas tontas se hacían piojito, aunque también era válido para un hombre si quien lo hacía era su novia, pero no su mejor amigo, no. Pero seguía ahí tumbado, como si fuera tan normal. No, él no se tragaba tan fácil que estuviera así por Remus, además habían sido las palabras de una tonta a quien apenas soportaba. No le agradó lo siguiente que pensó, pero debía estar seguro y lo más seguro en ese momento era hablar con James.

Se puso de pie lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa y esta vez recibió una mirada de su acompañante.

- Tengo que buscar a Cornamenta – dijo de mala gana

- ¿no estabas con él?

- Bueno, sí, pero me he olvidado de algo, ya regreso

- Bien – sonrió cálidamente, lo que hizo que Sirius se estremeciera un poco y de paso se enfadara por eso.

- Por cierto – se distrajo un poco – ¿no piensas comer nada, Lunático?

- No, se me quito el hambre cuando Mal… con lo de hace rato – su tono había empezado tranquilo y normal, pero luego se apagó. – tranquilo, tú ve a solucionar lo tuyo – trató de calmar a su amigo.

- Te traeré algo – apuntó en un tono neutro y salió de la habitación.

Rumbo al gran comedor pudo sentir como la sangre se arremolinaba en sus mejillas, después quiso pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez ya era tarde y la comida había terminado, pero aún así tenía que encontrar a James. No tenía ánimo de mucho, así que sacó de sus bolcillos un trozo de pergamino viejo y doblado en varias partes. Le echó una miradilla y vio un par de motitas con los nombres de James Potter y Lily Evans cerca del lago. Lanzó un audible suspiro y se encaminó hacia ellos.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ellos pudo ver que James estaba recostado en el regazo de la pelirroja quien acariciaba su cabello. Esta escena le hizo sonrojarse más de lo que jamás habría pensado que podía.

- Oye, Cornamenta, necesito hablar contigo – dijo en un tono frio y lleno de seriedad. El aludido apenas se movió.

- Bien – respondió tranquilamente - ¿qué es? – Sirius notó que no se movería de ahí sólo porque estaba la tonta esa, pero no tenía nada de malo que lo dijese ahí frente a ella, de todos modos la estupidez de que estaba enamorado de Remus había sido suya, pero aún así no le gustaba la idea.

- Creo que Evans tiene razón. – la cara de la chica se iluminó, pero James abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, o quizás más. Sintió como el corazón podía detenerse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Sirius Black?… - se puso de pie de un ágil movimiento y sacó su varita para apuntarle al chico frente a él, parecía muy serio y totalmente asustado – tú no eres mi amigo. Sirius Black habría corrido a contarle a Lunático aquella tontería sin creer siquiera en la posibilidad, se abrían reído y habría ido inmediatamente a conseguir una chica como muestra de su hombría. ¿Qué diablos hiciste con Canuto?

- Cálmate, Potter, soy yo…

- ¡pruébalo!

- Lily Evans lleva rechazándote desde primer año.

- ¡eso cualquiera lo sabe!, ¡di algo que sólo los merodeadores sepamos!

- Lo sé, pero me gusta decirlo – vio que iba en serio, bufo cansado. – Lunático es un hombre lobo – James bajó la varita, pero su rostro aún tenía mucha incredulidad.

- ¿Canuto?, ¿entonces de verdad dijiste aquello de estar enam…?

- ¡no lo digas!... creo, y es una pequeña y muy, pero MUY insignificante posibilidad, que tal vez Rem me guste un poco, pero – se apresuró a decir en vista de la geta burlona e incrédula de James – tengo que comprobar que sea cierto.

- ¡ja!, y ¿cómo harás eso? – se burló Lily que había estado escuchando muy divertida pero atenta. Sirius se encogió de hombros claramente frustrado.

- Podemos empezar pensando qué fue lo que ocasionó que te en… que te llamara la atención – tuvo que corregir su último comentario por los ojos llenos de rabia que le veían.

- Es buena idea – apuntó la chica – veamos Sirius – en su rostro claramente se veía que lo disfrutaba, lo que molestó mucho a Sirius – piensa, cuando vez a Remus, ¿qué es lo primero que piensas?, ¿Qué sientes?

- Nauseas – dijo sin pensar, a lo que la chica frunció el ceño enojada

- ¡hablo en serio, perro!

- Está bien, tranquila – pensó un poco, le vino a la cabeza la primera imagen que siempre tenía de Remus, por la mañana, al despertarse. Tenía su pelo alborotado y su rostro semi pálido soñoliento, sus ojos enmarcados por tenues ojeras y su pijama chueca y arrugada… sin darse cuenta tenía una apenas visible sonrisa y se había sonrojado un poco, Lily reía contenta – no lo sé, algo como… quizás, alegría. ¡pero es mi amigo!, ¡qué debería sentir! – Lily Volvió a sonreír

- ¿te emocionas cuando llega a algún lugar?

- No lo sé, tal vez

- ¿en alguna ocasión has tenido el deseo de que se encuentre ahí donde estás tú?

- No… no sé – Lily cambiaba su tono chillón de voz a uno muy serio, lo que conseguía poner al animago muy nervioso y le costaba pensar.

- ¡vamos Sirius, esto será más difícil si te resistes!

- No me estoy resistiendo, te digo que NO estoy enamorado del lobo ése. – Lily le miró furiosa, pero se veía pensativa y dispuesta a soportar. Pasó sus ojos de Sirius a James, como preguntando si tenía otra idea. Éste hizo un gesto como recordando.

- No sé Lil, creo que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que no sea… - se animó a decirlo después de tragar un poco de saliva y cambiar su tono a uno de cautela – amor. A lo que me refiero que Sirius ha sido el mejor amigo de Lunático desde que nos conocimos. Siempre está ahí para ayudarle o defenderlo. Es decir somos muy amigos, creo que también puede ser un… ahh, digamos un sentimiento puramente fraternal, vamos tú misma has visto al chico, pide a gritos que lo protejan… - hizo una mueca divertida, como inseguro de lo que decía – aunque no muchas veces lo necesita – claramente lo había recordado como licántropo o las veces que en serio se enojaba. La pelirroja puso su mirada en el suelo, si lo pensaba bien, era posible, pues James tenía razón en el sentido de que la apariencia de Lupin era, en términos de una chica, adorable y para los hombres, patético. A Sirius se le iluminaron los ojos con esa nueva posibilidad, porque así podría seguir siendo el machote del que siempre había estado orgulloso, pero Lily se veía cada vez menos convencida. Bufó.

- Bien, si insisten en que esto no es lo que es, correcto. Pero no estés chillando cuando te des cuenta.

- Por favor Evans, admite que tu mente retorcida es la que quería que me gustara Remus, ahora que lo pienso James puede tener razón, no es nada de qué preocuparse. Gracias, Cornamenta – se dirigió a su amigo con un brillo más intenso en los ojos – ahora me voy, le prometí a Rem llevarle algo de comida.

- No sé a quién quiere engañar – Lily le veía alejarse aún con su mirada incrédula.

- Lo sé – ella se volvió a su novio ahora muy sorprendida – pero es Sirius, es un perro tonto que no sabe lo que tiene en la cabeza por estar demasiado preocupado por lo que hay debajo de las faldas de las chicas. Dije eso para que se calmara un poco, así puede notar claramente que no es cierto, ese no es un sentimiento fraternal. El muy cabrón esta jodidamente enamorado del lobo ése. – Lily miró a James entre sorprendida, orgullosa y tal vez algo impresionada.

Sin embargo Lily era una chica, una chica muy audaz y bastante capaz de conseguir lo que quería. Y justo por eso no se sentía bien al confiar en los lentos y torpes métodos de los hombres (los de su novio para ser exactos), así que tendría que intervenir sin que ambos machos se dieran cuenta.

Después de la cena se dirigió decidida a la sala común de Gryffindor para charlar con Remus dispuesta a averiguar algo. Algo en específico sobre Sirius. Entró por el retrato y le dio una rápida mirada a la sala común sin encontrar lo que buscaba, supuso que se encontraría en su habitación, así que emprendió marcha a esta, toco la puerta y encontró a un muy nervioso Peter abriéndole.

- ¿está Remus aquí? – preguntó tranquila. Peter le dio una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se hallaba en su cama. – no has bajado a cenar – la chica llegó hasta él chico que aparentemente no había despegado sus ojos del libro en toda la tarde, pero tenía un plato vacio a un lado.

- No he tenido muchas ganas de bajar… pero Sirius me consiguió algo – anuncio con un tono de voz extraño, como aburrido y tal vez triste. Seguro aún se sentía mal por lo de la mañana.

- Y ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – mintió, pues vaya que se sentía muy mal, como un bicho aplastado y casi al borde del llanto, pero desde que estaba con los merodeadores había decidido no llorar por ese tipo de cosas. Lily supo que era una mentira, se le veía en los ojos, pero se limito a tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor con lo que iba a buscar.

- Vaya, así que Sirius te ha traído comida… seguro robada de las cocinas – rió un poco – el muy idiota – dijo en un tono algo alegre, como si fuera una muestra de cariño llamarlo así.

- Es un gran tipo – había empezado bien, la chica sonrió un poco con malicia.

- No me parece que lo sea, para mi es solo un tonto con el cerebro más debajo de lo que debería

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, bueno, es cierto que es algo… impulsivo, pero es muy agradable una vez que lo tratas más en serio.

- ¡ja!, por favor Remus no me harás creer que eso puede tener algo serio en su vida – Remus contuvo lo que sería una sonora carcajada.

- Bueno… no lo sé, pero apuesto a que si algo le apasiona de verdad es capaz de mucho. – el chico dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que recordaba algo.

- No suena creíble. Ni siquiera si saliera con James se portaría serio.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, es cierto que quiere mucho a James, son el uno para el otro, pero la única posibilidad de que algo pasara entre ellos sería que Cornamenta fuera una ardiente chica. A Sirius no se le pasaría por la cabeza siquiera la idea de ser gay o algo por el estilo… y bueno, si me lo preguntas, tampoco creo que sea muy capaz de sostener una relación seria, o cuando menos empezarla.

- Lo sé, pero dime Remus, ¿por qué diablos te juntas con gente como él o James?, es decir no se parecen en nada a ti, son… demasiado distintos. – Remus hizo una cara pensativa. Era cierto, pero esos dos en especial habían hecho mucho por él desde su llegada a Hogwarts y sin saber cómo se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, por nada en especial. También era cierto que no tenía mucho en común con ellos, es decir ellos eran muy problemáticos y les gustaba la diversión extrema y peligrosa cuando él prefería estar tranquilo leyendo un buen libro, pero seguían siendo sus mejores amigos.

- Pues no lo sé Lily… supongo que tienen algo especial, se han portado muy bien conmigo desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, quiero decir si nos miras atentamente soy el blanco perfecto para todas sus bromas, pero me han apoyado mucho con lo de… tú sabes. – Lily sonrió, no entendía que tanto tenía que pensar Sirius, era difícil NO enamorarse de él

- Pues no sé, es tu problema – dijo en broma la chica levantándose de la cama – es tarde, me iré a la cama. Espero verte mañana.

- Tal vez – Lily en la puerta amenazo con su dedo sin perder su sonrisa.

Al día siguiente era domingo, un domingo frio y aburrido de otoño. Por supuesto que no le apetecía volver a salir de su habitación. Aquel episodio con Malfoy había sido horrible, claro que no era la primera vez que le hacía algo, pero esta vez se había sentido peor por alguna extraña razón, se sentía impotente y como basura, pues le parecía una tontería el hecho de ser un hombre lobo y tener que ser defendido por sus amigos. Imaginó por un momento cómo lo tratarían los demás si supieran lo que era, pero la mueca de dolor en su rostro significaba que no sería nada bueno. Puso el libro sobre su mesita de noche y anuncio al pequeño Peter que estaba en el baño que se dispondría a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano y sin muchas ganas de hacer algo, pero pensó que tampoco quería quedarse en la habitación el día entero. Tal vez podría pillar algo para desayunar y salir de la vista de todos, recorrer los terrenos de la escuela y pasar un bonito y aburrido domingo aplastado por ahí. Miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros seguían (y seguirían un buen rato más) totalmente dormidos. No se molestó en despertarlos y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al gran comedor. Una vez ahí escuchó una voz que le llamaba, era Lily Evans quien le llamaba a que se sentara con ella y sus amigas a desayunar, no estaría mal, además no había muchas señales de los de Slytherin.

Pasaron un desayuno tranquilo y muy bueno, después Lily le había propuesto dar un paseo por el lago o simplemente rondar afuera, era un día muy lindo.

En cuanto al resto de los merodeadores, tal vez despertaron para pasado el medio día. Sirius se levantó primero, se desperezó y pudo notar que la cama de Remus estaba hecha, sintió algo raro en el estomago, se ruborizó inmediatamente repugnado por la idea, sacudió la cabeza y se fue molesto consigo mismo hacia el baño por tener esos pensamientos. El estúpido de Remus podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Como una hora después bajaron para ver si estaba por ahí (ninguno tuvo la idea de usar el mapa) y como era tarde para desayunar, perdieron el tiempo vagando y tonteando por ahí hasta la hora de la comida.

Unas horas después estaban en el gran comedor comiendo alegremente y riendo por alguna tontería que Sirius había hecho durante alguna de sus citas cuando cierta pelirroja acompañado por el lobo se acercaban a ellos. La chica reía tontamente, parecía muy emocionada, mientras que Remus tenía un curioso color rojizo en las mejillas y caminaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Hey Rem, ¿haciéndole competencia a los tomates? – preguntó Sirius muy divertido al verle

- Vamos Rem, ya supéralo – decía la chica mientras se sentaban

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó James con una linda sonrisa para su chica.

- Algo muy divertido – respondió esta con más alegría

- ¡claro que no! – se apresuró a decir Remus

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Peter esta vez

- A Remus le ha invitado a salir una prefecta de Ravenclaw

- ¡qué! – la reacción de Sirius llamó la atención de todos, pero éste se apuró a corregirse – que noticia, le has dicho que no, ¿verdad? – concluyó con una voz nerviosa y quizás algo aterrado por la idea, pero sólo recibió un gesto de molestia por parte del castaño.

- Por supuesto que no, claro que quiero salir con ella – dijo un poco molesto

- ¡qué bien, Lunático! – James respondió muy contento dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda e ignorando la rabieta que Sirius trataba de ocultar.

- ¡por supuesto que no!, ¡no puedes salir con ella! – aunque claramente no lo había logrado, pues estalló en furia. Por suerte no había mucha gente en el gran comedor o hubieran armado un total escándalo. Lily lo miró con ojos desorbitados y James y Peter le imitaron con la boca abierta, mientras que Remus frunció el ceño.

- ¡oh perdone amo Black!, no sabía que eras el único que podía salir con las chicas del castillo – ironizó aun más molesto mientras ambos se enterraban los ojos llenos de ira, sin embargo Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se apuró a corregir ahora con una voz de arrepentimiento mezclada con los nervios.

- ¡no!, no quise decir eso… bueno… es que… no quiero que salgas con ella – se había atrevido a soltar, pero lo había hecho en un tono poco habitual, como de miedo y había desviado la mirada.

- ¡dame una buena razón para no hacerlo!

- ¡porque eres mío! – su tono altanero y prepotente – muy Black – había regresado y le dedicó al chico una mirada envenenada, como habiendo olvidado toda discreción. Los demás que no se lo creían, pero por suerte no armaban tanto revuelo, pues las chicas de Ravenclaw no decían nada, y algunos de Gryffindor sólo volvieron sus miradas, dijeron algo como esos tipos y los dejaron y no había nadie de Slytherin. Remus también había adoptado una cara incrédula y James habría jurado que tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero no duró mucho la impresión, porque de inmediato apretó los dientes y los puños.

- ¡esta vez la jodiste, Black! – y sin más se fue como un rayo. Lily terminó de matar a Sirius con la mirada y salió detrás de él.

- Sí Canuto, la regaste – dijo James con la voz ahogada y aún con los ojos bien abiertos.

Claro que sabía que la había jodido a más no poder. ¡Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido gritarle que era suyo!, de esa no salía tan fácil.

**wooooowwwww**

**que les parecio?**

**espero lo hayan disfrutado, que viene lo bueno (en realidad de donde no puedo avanzar XD)**

**nos leemos en otro cap**

**espero sus reviews con quejas, dudas, sugerencias, solicitudes de citas con Remus XD y bla bla bla jajaja besos **


	5. Estupideces Navideñas

**Hola, Hola!**

**siento haber tardado mucho, pero es esa maldita escuela ya saben, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy aqui con el cap 5 y espero que sea de su agrado, hasta ahora es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, aunque creo que está algo ammm... cursi XD bueno ya, los dejo leer para que vean...bueno lean XD jaja**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, por ustedes es por lo que sigo aqui de loca**

**5**

**Estupideces navideñas**

Estaba tumbado en la cama con su rostro contra la almohada mientras pensaba en qué decir. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura y sólo se escuchaban los ronquidos estridentes en coro de James y Peter, pero estaba atento a un sonido en especial que sin embargo no escuchó e hizo que le tomara por sorpresa su voz.

- ¿Qué diablos haces en mi cama? – su voz seca le había hecho dar un pequeño brinco, se levantó pero no le veía.

- Quería hablar contigo.

- ¡largo!

- Rem, por favor...

- ¡no me llames así!

- Lunático…

- ¡mucho menos así!

- Por favor… sólo quiero aclarar las cosas… lo que dije…

- bajemos a la sala común – dijo fríamente. Sirius no se lo pensó, bajaron y se sentaron en el suelo frente al fuego, estaba empezando a enfriar mucho. Remus le dedico un gesto con la cara que decía te escucho

- mira… - dudó en usar su nombre – lo que te dije… pues, no era mi intención, sé que no fueron las mejores palabras, que se mal entendió lo que quería decir… que te ofendí… pero… bueno es que yo – estaba a punto de decir cosas como es que en verdad eres mío Remus, me gustas o bueno, joder, me gustas , pero lo pensó mucho, sin poder hacerlo. La verdad es que creía que sería mucho menos problemático decir cualquier otra cosa, menos una confesión estúpida. – mira Remus, eres como mi hermanito y fue como un… impulso, ¿sí?, y bueno, no es por ofender ni nada, pero ¿Cuántas citas has tenido desde que llegamos a Hogwarts? Mi reacción fue… pues… sólo quiero protegerte Rem – esa había estado buena, ojala se la tragara, porque él no lo hacía, pero era lo mejor. El castaño lo miraba algo atontado por aquellas palabras tan poco Black, pero aún sin creerlo. No habló en algunos minutos que le parecieron eternos a Sirius, tampoco lo miraba, pero parecía pensativo. Sin embargo el animago no aguanto más. - ¿y qué tal ha estado? – preguntó arriesgándose. Remus lo miró esta vez.

- Muy aburrido en realidad

- ¿Qué? – el ambiente se destensó un poco. Remus se encogió de hombros y bufó.

- Pues… es una prefecta y es una chica inteligente… la mayoría de las veces, pero esta no fue una de esas. Porque no podía decir ni cinco palabras sin que ella se estuviera riendo, aun cuando era algo serio. No pude tener una buena conversación, además parecía que lo único que quería era besarme. – Sirius frunció el ceño, obviamente eso no le pareció – pero… al parecer ha sido una apuesta – fue clara la sorpresa en el rostro del otro – porque cuando nos despedimos en el vestíbulo fue algo muy vacio… - Remus ladeó un poco la cabeza, como pensándolo mejor – como si ya no le importara nada y luego se encontró con sus amigas, que empezaron a cuchichear y se veían… decepcionadas o algo así.

- Tranquilo Rem, no saben la estupidez que cometen al tratarte así. Mereces mucho… y la que sepa apreciarte se llevará un gran premio.

- Gra… gracias – dijo extrañado y algo ruborizado.

- ¿Entonces me perdonas? – se atrevió a preguntar

- ¡no te será tan fácil, Canuto! – bromeó

Después de esa noche las cosas habían retomado su lugar en la perfecta vida de Sirius, poco a poco. Pasó otro mes y esa estúpida molestia se presentaba muy a menudo y tuvo que aceptar que de verdad le gustaba Remus, aunque le era muy difícil, porque no se consideraba gay, ni bisexual, pues veía a una chica y de verdad que se le antojaba, pero veía a los chicos y sólo sentía nauseas o escalofríos al pensar que podrían gustarle los tíos, pero lo de Remus era… diferente, además él no era hombre como tal, en todo caso era un licántropo (¡wow!, ¡que mejora!) aunque tal vez eso era todavía más enfermizo. Sin embargo de algún modo muy extraño se empezaba a acostumbrar y hacía muchas cosas para probar que era verdad, como con la esperanza de que ese sentimiento fuese a desaparecer en algún momento.

Solía meterse en su cama en la mañana y despertarlo de maneras muy extrañas, como mirándolo hasta que su mirada lo incomodara o recostando su cabeza y soplándole suavemente a la cara o lanzándose sobre él. También llegaba a la biblioteca y recargaba su barbilla sobre su hombro en señal de saludo o más comúnmente se acostaba en sus piernas para que él acariciara su cabello, (le había encantado la última vez) y demás cosillas para estar junto a él, lo que en verdad le parecía vergonzoso viniendo de un Black.

Nadie decía nada de la extraña conducta de Sirius, ni siquiera Remus, en realidad se estaba volviendo una costumbre, algo normal y todo se encontraba tranquilo, así que esas serian unas navidades de verdad muy buenas.

La mañana de navidad no había más alumnos de Gryffindor que los cuatro merodeadores y Lily Evans. Se habían levantado temprano por la emoción de Peter por los regalos y después de todo el barullo de éstos se hallaban tranquilos en la sala común. Lily y James charlaban con Peter sobre sus regalos y tradiciones familiares en una mesa cerca de la ventana mientras Remus leía su nuevo libro (regalo de Lily) y acariciaba el cabello de Sirius, todo estaba muy tranquilo, muy bello. Todo claro, fuera de la cabeza del animago. Tenía los ojos grises clavados en las llamas danzantes de la chimenea, sin expresión alguna. Disfrutaba aquellas caricias de Remus y en realidad su cuerpo le pedía que se quedara dormido, pero en su mente había una cuestión que le había estado molestando desde la pasada luna llena, sin embargo su cuerpo parecía enfadado por la falta de sueño que pedía e hizo un movimiento involuntario: abrió la boca.

- Remus, me gustas – Sirius había sentido el pequeño brinco que pegó el mencionado y como su mano se detenía. Había sido apenas un susurro que estaba seguro no habían escuchado James y los demás, porque seguían riendo. Él al principio se había aterrado por haber soltado aquello así sin más, pero ya lo había soltado y de nada servía moverle esta vez, así que se había quedado tan tranquilo como estaba, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera tan normal como decir tengo hambre

- Estas de broma, Canuto, ¿a qué sí? – bueno, eso de verdad que no se lo esperaba. Con un carajo, se había podido escapar.

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo con una voz burlona, aunque se escuchaba falsa. No quería moverse, pero eso se hacía incomodo así que se levantó. – deberíamos ir al gran comedor, muero de hambre – los demás fijaron su mirada en él.

- ¡claro! – se escucharon sus voces, pero cierto chico de ojos dorados no había hablado, aún le miraba extrañado y fijamente, él lo notó.

Una vez abajo se encontraron con algunos otros alumnos que se habían quedado en el colegio, se sentaron juntos y estaban charlando muy animadamente disfrutando de la comida. Remus se reía casi sin ganas y Lily pudo notarlo.

- ¿estás bien? – su voz apenas se oía entre las risas.

- Sirius me ha dicho algo muy extraño – Lily se crispó un poco, pues tenía una idea de lo que podía haber sido, también se emocionó, pero trató de no hacerlo visible por el rostro tan serio que tenía Remus.

- ¿Qué ha sido?

- Dijo que le gustaba… claro, después le pregunté que si estaba de broma y ha dicho que sí, pero fue muy extraño.

- Vamos Rem, no puede ser tan malo que el chico más sexy de la escuela te haya dicho algo como eso – jugó la pelirroja, pero se asomaba un poco la preocupación. Remus hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

- Sirius no se andaría con esos jueguitos ni porque eso le consiguiera a la chica más buena de todo el mundo. Sirius-soy-muy-macho-Black preferiría acostarse con una Hufflepuff de primero sin mucha gracia a ser gay – decía eso con mucha seriedad.

- Lo dices como si te importara – siguió bromeando la chica.

- ¡ja! – le dio risa de verdad - ¿Qué?, Y yo por no ser Sirius ¿tengo que serlo? – bromeó – por favor, yo estoy en las mismas, bueno quizás no tan drástico, pero me parece muy raro de Sirius… escalofriante.

Pero los oídos de Lily no eran los únicos que escuchaban aquellas declaraciones. Los ojos de Sirius perdieron brillo ese día, pero no iba a hacer notorio que algo le pasaba nuevamente, no. Ya había sido demasiada debilidad por toda una vida. Remus se podía ir mucho al carajo, él se lo perdía. Sin embargo ese pensamiento lo atormentó todo el día, así como también la pregunta de ¿y si le hubiera dicho que iba en serio? Y aún así no hizo nada más, todo debía seguir como estaba.

Lo que fue claramente algo muy difícil, por no decir imposible.

Luego de la comida los cinco amigos se separaron, lo que en realidad había sido por causa de Sirius, quien había perdido el interés por todo, dio una tonta excusa como que tenía algún deber pendiente y aunque sus amigos no se la creyeron lo dejaron en paz. James y Lily aprovecharon un momento en que unos alumnos de Ravenclaw distrajeron a Peter y a Remus para escabullirse y disfrutar íntimamente el día de navidad.

Sirius por su parte había caminado por ahí sin prestar mucha atención a nada y había terminado en la torre de astronomía, en la que se quedo mirando a la nada hasta que la oscuridad le recordó que en algún momento debía entrar en el castillo, peor aún en la torre de Gryffindor y aún peor en el dormitorio. Soltó aire algo apesadumbrado y se encaminó, sin embargo cuando entró en la habitación todo estaba oscuro y pensó que tal vez sería demasiado tarde y que no debía hacer mucho ruido. Caminó de puntitas hasta su cama, pero tuvo que detenerse de golpe por el susto que se metió al ver una silueta en la ventana, pero después se calmó un poco al ver que era Remus. La luz de la luna había iluminado ya bastante la habitación y sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad así que pudo ver que las camas de James y Peter estaban vacías. Sin embargo no le dio tiempo de preguntar mucho.

- Mírala, se ríe de mí – Remus habló en un tono frio pero tranquilo, se había dado cuenta de que Sirius había entrado aun cuanto éste había sido muy cuidadoso de no hacer el menor ruido. El aludido se extrañó por el comentario y no dijo nada, en cambio miró por la ventana en la que se veía una resplandeciente luna en cuarto menguante.

- Remus – comenzó casi sin darse cuenta, el chico volvió su mirada y le miró tranquilo, sin expresión, esperando. – esta mañana, iba en serio. – Sirius dijo aquello como si no estuviera ahí o como si no lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, porque siguió ahí tranquilo clavado en los ojos dorados de su acompañante, quien los había abierto tanto como pudo sin creerlo nuevamente, pero el ambiente se sentía tenso, quizás demasiado como para que Sirius se hubiera atrevido a hacer nuevamente esa estúpida broma. No dijo nada en algunos minutos, en los que el animago sólo estaba ahí frente a él casi sin respirar.

- ¿qué? – preguntó Lupin como si de verdad no le hubiese oído, pero no con esa intensión. Estaba que no se lo creía, pero apacible. Sirius frunció un poco el entrecejo, eso no le había hecho gracia, pero no dijo nada, como indignado, ante esta reacción Remus se apresuró a pensar. – vamos Canuto, ya déjate de bromas, no me parece divertido – dijo en el mismo tono tranquilo clavando sus ojos dorados en los grises de Sirius, quien aún le miraba molesto.

- No estoy jugando, Remus, me gustas – recalcó esto último para evitar confusiones. El otro apretó los dientes.

- Pues no te creo – dijo ahora con su tono bañado de indignación.

- ¿Cómo crees siquiera que estaría jugando con algo así?, mira Remus…

- ¡mírame! – su voz se había alzado bastante y sus ojos se cristalizaron – no voy a creerte. Que al gran Sirius Black, quien puede tener a la mujer más hermosa del mundo con sólo pedirla, le guste esto… ahora sí te pasaste Black – le miraba furioso y su voz sonaba quebradiza pero potente. Se había referido a sí mismo como "esto" poniéndole un tono de asco. Hizo ademán de levantarse para alejarse de ahí y llorar en paz, pero Sirius le impidió hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – se acercó a Remus y colocó una mano en su mejilla. Su voz se hizo dulce, como jamás había sonado - ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme lo que eres?, tu suave cabello, tus ojos dorados llenos de fuerza y amabilidad como los de ningún otro enmarcados por un peculiar color que los hace aún más únicos – decía mientras recorría con un dedo su rostro por las partes nombradas mientras que al otro se le cristalizaban más los ojos – tu piel tersa con firmas especiales, suave – decía acariciando un pequeño rasguño y uno que otro cardenal – y esos labios… - fijó su mirada en ellos y esbozó una sonrisa, estaba demasiado cerca – además de tu grandiosa inteligencia, tu capacidad para hacer bien las cosas y aquella amabilidad que le entregas a todos, sin importar a quien – había regresado su mirada a sus ojos que aún estaban vidriosos y con el entrecejo fruncido – Remus, es la verdad, todo lo que tú eres me encanta. – el silencio se apoderó de ellos mientras ninguno apartaba su mirada del otro, Sirius aunque se sentía muy extraño (tonto) por lo que acababa de decir, estaba firme, debía decirlo después de todo, o se sentiría peor conforme pasara el tiempo, además debía quitarle a Remus la tonta idea de que era una broma. Estaba algo impresionado por aquellas palabras, porque en su vida se habría imaginado que tendría que decir algo como eso, pero también estaba muy nervioso por la respuesta del otro.

- Deja ya de jugar conmigo – soltó al fin ya con la voz totalmente destrozada sin poder retener las lágrimas y esta vez sí salió corriendo. Sirius apretó los ojos tan fuerte que le dolieron, esta vez sí que había metido la pata.

**¿Reviews?**

**Ammm ps creo que salió bien no?**

**bueno sigo pensando que está muy cursi, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado y espero que lean el siguiente cap**

**espero tambien ahora no tardar tanto XD jaja**

**bueno, queridos, hasta la proxima **


	6. Cogito ergo sum

**Chap 6! primero una enorme disculpa porque se me agotó todo, la energia, las ideas, los libros, el tiempo, etc... pero por fin decidi como continuar y traigo aca más locuras mias, espero que les guste el cap y que sigan interesados en el fic.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic porque son mi fuerza para continuar, tambien gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, lo amo!**

**por ultimo y ya para dejarlos leer, creo que he cometido un par de errores... me enteré de que Lucius estuvo en Hogwarts como prefecto cuando ellos entraron al colegio y creo que tambien no he dicho bien los años en los que se situa el fic, puesto que quiero que todo esto ocurra en septimo año, así que Lucius no puede estar ahi... una disculpa enorme, tal vez reescriba el chap donde lo menciono y lo cambie por severus... yo creo aplica bastante... pero no se XD perdon por mis incoherencias, espero dejar de cometerlas, ahora si, sin más los dejo leer**

**besos! **

**6**

**Cogito ergo sum **

- ¿tersa?

Un par de ojos dorados se clavaban en él, le miraban con asco y furia. Tenía ambas manos en su rostro recorriendo su descolorida piel y reparando en sus oscuras ojeras empeoradas por la noche anterior de nulo sueño. Se estiró la piel con fuerza y hasta casi con odio, estaba de pie frente al espejo del baño mientras recorría su piel con sus ojos y con el ceño fruncido. Sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar, pero su rabia era mayor y le quemaba demasiado.

Bajó un poco más su mirada, hasta su torso desnudo, su entrecejo se frunció más al ver todas las heridas y la piel grisácea y morada. Soltó aire con coraje y resignación y se metió a la ducha con una rabieta.

Esa mañana al despertar lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada hacia la cama que estaba junto a la suya llevándose una enorme decepción al ver que estaba vacía. Regresó su mirada al techo de su cama y suspiro fuertemente. Al frente suyo James se sobresalto por este acto y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para mirar a su compañero, que seguía tumbado en su cama. Entornó los ojos pensando en su actitud, no quería que volviera a actuar tan extraño como unos meses atrás. Sin embargo ahora tenía una vaga idea de lo que pasaba, pero aun así debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía. Le miró unos segundos más hasta que estuvo seguro de qué hacer.

-¿y ahora qué te ha hecho? – y aunque esa pregunta había sido imprudente Sirius no se molestó, tenía la cabeza en la noche anterior, sin embargo pensó que tal vez la ayuda de James le vendría bien.

- Anoche le solté la verdad – declaró en un tono apagado y sin mirar al chico que le observaba preocupado desde la cama de en frente. James abrió un poco los ojos con ligera sorpresa.

- ¿y? – preguntó entusiasmad pero cauteloso pues Peter seguía dormido y Remus estaba en el baño. Sirius frunció los labios pensando cómo responder.

- Cree que es una broma y se puso a llorar… toda la noche

- Creo que tu encanto no sirve con los hombres señor-Casanova-Black – bromeó pero sin quitar su tono de precaución. Sirius esta vez levantó su mirada, pero no dijo más – ¡auch!… creo que te ha afectado… ¡de verdad!...- James se disponía a seguir hablando para enterarse de los pormenores cuando Remus salió del baño. No tenía buen aspecto, su cabello estaba más maltratado que otros días y descuidado, su rostro estaba más pálido y sus ojos, además de oscuros por las pronunciadas ojeras, habían perdido mucho brillo y estaban hinchados. Había salido del baño con el pelo mojado y con su ropa mal puesta, llevaba la camisa, además de mal abotonada, por fuera de los pantalones y los zapatos apenas sobrepuestos. No miró a nadie cuando salió del dormitorio ni emitió más sonido que el de sus furiosos pasos. James lo miró algo aturdido y Sirius se limitó a simplemente no verlo. – te has pasado, ¿a que sí?

Las vacaciones de navidad siempre eran muy tranquilas en Hogwarts, pues eran pocos los estudiantes que permanecían en el colegio. Por primera vez agradeció que no hubiera nadie en el gran comedor por esas fechas, pues llegó bastante molesto y se sentó a regañadientes a tomar su desayuno. Tenía que pensar en algo para no cruzarse con nadie, pues odiaría que le hicieran preguntas.

Mientras pensaba en eso y se llevaba un bollo a la boca las palabras de Sirius volvieron a su cabeza y un enorme vacío apareció en su estomago. Dejó el bollo de lado y sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con regresar. Aún no podía creer que Sirius fuera tan cruel para tratarle así, pero no le dio mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en eso, pues Lily le llamó desde la entrada del gran comedor. Trató de sonreírle a la chica lo más real que pudo, aunque no logró mucho.

- Oye, quería ver si… ¿estás bien? – la chica había notado los hinchados ojos del castaño y sus prioridades se reordenaron, porque su voz había dejado de ser feliz para pasar a una de preocupación. Remus trató de desviar su mirada para que no siguiera preguntando.

- Claro – dijo poco convencido regresando a su bollo, que se lo metió en la boca sin ganas de comer, pues su estomago había tenido ya demasiadas emociones. Lily no supo si debía seguir insistiendo, sin embargo decidió hablar en otra ocasión, volvió a formular su pregunta, pero seguía sonando preocupada.

- Quería ver si puedes ayudarme a repasar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

- ¡oh!... claro – respondió con su tono monótono y con el bollo en la boca - ¿ya has desayunado?, podemos ir ahora a la biblioteca – sugirió encontrando la excusa perfecta para no ver a los demás, aunque después pensó que tal vez Lily no sería exactamente la forma de alejar a James y junto con pegado a Sirius, sin embargo ya había hablado.

- ¿ahora? – preguntó sorprendida

- Sí, ahora – declaró poniéndose de pie rápidamente y tomando a la chica por un brazo, sería mejor alejarse de ahí cuanto más rápido mejor.

Una hora más tarde James bajó contándole un chiste a Peter y con un distraído Sirius que buscaba cierta cabellera dorada por ahí. Los tres amigos se sentaron a desayunar muy tranquilamente hablando de tonterías sin mucha importancia hasta que a Peter se le ocurrió algo que consiguió llamar la atención de Sirius.

- ¿creen que el EXTASIS de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sea muy difícil?, recuerden que apenas aprobé el TIMO

Claro, los EXTASIS estaban cerca y debía admitir que se había descuidado demasiado en ese sentido, bueno, en realidad lo había mandado al carajo y ahora debía esforzarse al máximo para recuperar sus notas.

Terminaron el desayuno y fueron a regañadientes a la biblioteca en la que encontraron algunos problemas. James dio un salto de emoción al ver a Lily y corrió a su lado seguido por Peter, sin embargo Sirius paró en seco al mirar hacia la mesa en la que estaba la pelirroja, pues estaba acompañada por Remus y la verdad quería evitar su lacerante mirada. No obstante tuvo que seguir caminando para no ser tan obvio. No dijo nada y se limitó a sentarse junto a Peter que estaba atento a James y éste trataba de saludar a Lily, pero ésta lo ignoraba intentando poner atención a lo que Remus le explicaba sobre algún hechizo. Sirius lanzó una mirada furtiva a Remus, pero éste ni lo notó ni parecía querer ver que sus amigos estaban ahí, sin embargo tuvo que aceptarlo gracias a James.

- ¡hey!, ¿Qué hacen? – dijo ahora como un saludo normal alejándose del intento de besar a Lily en la mejilla.

- Comiendo un rico emparedado – bromeó la chica algo molesta, james frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendido por la broma, sin embargo leyó el título del libro del que Remus no había salido y recordó a lo que iban.

- ¡claro!, Rem puede ayudarnos para el EXTASIS, recuerdo que te fue muy bien en los TIMOS – soltó con alegría. Remus salió de detrás de su libro y miró fijamente a su amigo, dio una rápida miradita hacia Sirius y regresó rápido a James sin moverse de más.

- Tal vez – dijo en un tono seco al momento que se ponía en pie cerrando su libro de golpe – te veo luego, Lily – puntualizo tratando de sonreír a la chica y luego salió del lugar. Lily quien hasta ahora tenía una enorme sonrisa, ensombreció su rostro.

- ¡qué diablos le han hecho! – preguntó con hostilidad a los otros tres haciéndoles dar un salto, James se apuró a señalar con un dedo a Sirius y la chica dedicó ahora exclusivamente su envenenada mirada al animago.

- ¡yo no hice nada…! – Sirius se defendió rápidamente enfurruñado pero con voz nerviosa – malo – Lily aseveró su mirada – bueno ya, se lo he dicho… en serio.

- ¿le has dicho?

- Que era cierto… que me gusta

- ¡que Remus te gusta! – Peter soltó un grito que hizo que la bibliotecaria se enfadara a más no poder y los echara sin dudar. Sin embargo tuvieron suerte de que el lugar estuviera vacio por las vacaciones.

- ¿y qué te ha contestado él? – preguntó Lily un minuto más tarde mientras caminaban rumbo a la sala común. Sirius llevaba la mirada clavada en el piso con semblante pensante y los demás la llevaban clavada en él expectantes.

- Bueno… - dijo haciendo una mueca como de dolor sin despegar sus ojos del suelo – cree que sigue siendo una broma – los otros intercambiaron una mirada dubitativa y dudaron sobre hablar.

- Canuto… - James intentó apoyar a su amigo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir, sin embargo Lily le interrumpió.

- Oye Sirius, si en verdad hablas en serio deberías esforzarte mucho más, creo que es entendible que Remus no crea que hablas en serio porque tú nunca hablas en serio.

- ¡Claro, ahora defiéndelo! – levantó su mirada con la frente arrugada y le reprochó a la chica.

- ¡si no quieres que lo defienda no me des motivos! – ella también se enfureció. Se detuvieron en mitad del pasillo y se calvaron las miradas.

- ¡No es mi culpa…!

- ¡no te excuses!, Remus sólo actúa debido a como se ha acostumbrado a tratarte, a como tú le has dicho que lo trates. Es lógico, que con todo lo que le han hecho a Severus, Remus piense que se la están haciendo ahora a él.

- ¡no metas al estúpido de Quejicus en esto!

- ¡y tú deja de comportarte como la victima!

James y Peter se habían alejado considerablemente de ellos quienes se gritaban a viva voz y sin medida. Se habían encogido en un rincón mirando la escena asustados. Lily y Sirius seguían mirándose fijamente y apretaban los dientes como conteniéndose a pelearse a golpes, no obstante antes de que pasara algo Lily soltó las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo y salió furiosa de ahí y Sirius la imitó hacia el lado contrario. James miró las espaldas de sus dos amigos y Peter le miraba a él muy asustado.

- Ve con Lily por favor – dijo James a su pequeño amigo en un tono serio sin quitar su vista de Sirius. Peter se sorprendió un poco, pero no protestó y salió tras la chica.

James se apresuró a alcanzar al animago, se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor echando chispas y farfullando algo por lo bajo. Entró por el retrato y se tumbó violentamente en una butaca frente al fuego aún maldiciendo. James se paró sin decir nada frente a él y Sirius ni siquiera le miró. Permanecieron unos minutos así hasta que el animago alzó su mirada molesta a los castaños ojos de su amigo y pasaron otros minutos mirándose fijamente, comunicándose sin palabras. Al final James bufó algo cansado y se dirigió a la butaca, se sentó al lado de Sirius y esperó encontrar las palabras correctas, pero el otro no, Sirius se recostó en sus piernas, a lo que James no supo que más hacer, pero la sensación húmeda cerca de sus rodillas le hicieron entender que no debía decir nada al menos en un rato más.

El tiempo apaciguó el silencioso dolor que flotaba en la sala común dio paso a un descanso momentáneo. Sirius tenía los ojos hinchados y seguía recostado sobre el regazo de James, mientras que éste se dejó vencer también por el sueño y quedaron atrapados por la tibieza de la habitación. Sin embargo para un par de dorados ojos que les miraban desde la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos, la escena no tuvo un significado instantáneo, pero no fue lo que esperaba ver.

El ambiente se tensó un poco los días siguientes. Las clases volvieron a iniciar, y la escuela tendría que recuperar su habitualidad, lo que no pasó. Las cosas se limitaron a tener a Remus lejos de los merodeadores y de Lily. Pasaba el día estudiando o perdido por los terrenos de la escuela; Lily no se hablaba mucho con James y mucho menos con Sirius, pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigas y se limitaba a bajar la mirada cuanto éstos estaban cerca. Peter se limitaba a seguir a James y Sirius que no se separaban en ningún momento, pero no hablaba mucho, sin embargo también comenzó a desaparecer dejándolos solos muy a menudo.

El verdadero problema llegaría en unos pocos días, pues la luna llena se acercaba (que también lo notaban en Remus y en su humor de perros y su aspecto deplorable) y algo debería pasar, pues desde hacía cinco años que su amistad se había solidificado gracias a ese problema lunar, pero estaban bastante nerviosos por enfrentar esa noche.

Ese día los cuatro se veían bastante incómodos y apenas se miraban, pero la rutina ocurrió como si nada hubiera pasado, con las ligeras excepciones de que Remus apenas y les dirigía la palabra y les dejaba acercarse. Después de eso las cosas volvieron a su negativa "natural".

La sombra que proyectaba el haya que estaba cerca del lago producía una sensación de tranquilidad inmensa. James y Sirius como de costumbre se aislaban de todo para supuestamente estudiar para los EXTASIS que estaban por venir, sin embargo tenían ya varias semanas que no podían concentrarse mucho y su tema principal era cierto chico de cabello castaño, pero Sirius seguía negándose en muchos aspectos. Primero, no quería admitir totalmente que se había enamorado de Lupin; segundo, no quería pelear ni por un instante porque éste le creyera y tercero, no quería hacer nada más que quejarse amargamente, lo que le devolvía el problema académico con sus bajas notas.

James estaba harto con el comportamiento de su amigo, pero había decidido ayudarlo, pero no veía cómo hacerlo, se limitaba a escucharlo y estar con él todo el tiempo para "apoyarlo", pero en realidad sentía que hacía mal dejándole así, por lo que un día se decidió.

- Canuto, tengo que hablarte muy seriamente – dijo un día que supuestamente estudiaban en la vacía sala común a ya entradas horas de la noche. El animago subió su mirada hasta el de los lentes y le miró sin ánimo.

- ¿sobre qué? – su voz también reflejaba el desanimo. James tomó aire a sabiendas de cómo reaccionaria.

- Sobre Remus – Sirius frunció el ceño casi por inercia, esperó – quiero decir, si en verdad lo quieres, creo que deberías hacer algo… no sé… lo que sea.

- Habla tú con él.

- ¿de qué serviría?

- No sé, tal vez a ti te diga por qué carajo piensa que es una broma – James no objetó inmediatamente, tenía algo de razón, tal vez había algo que Remus no le quería decir a Sirius.

- Tal vez. Pero ése no es el punto. Me refiero a que si de verdad te importa deberías demostrarlo, no esperes que las cosas te lleguen por arte de magia, es decir, somos magos, pero no abuses. ¿Sirius? – el aludido clavó sus ojos grises y tristes en los castaños protegidos por las gafas de James, éste lo observó seriamente - ¿de verdad te gusta Lupin? – Sirius se ofendía con esa pregunta, porque en verdad le gustaba, el problema radicaba en que no podía andar por ahí diciéndoselo a todo mundo como si fuera la cosa más normal de universo.

- Por supuesto – su voz sonaba como si tuviera algo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar, pero en verdad quería hacerla sonar creíble. Su amigo notó el esfuerzo, además confiaba en Sirius – es sólo que… - James se sorprendió – bueno… no me es tan fácil admitirlo, él lo dijo con buenas palabras: soy Sirius Black. Quiero decir, tengo una reputación que hasta yo me creo, no es fácil decir que me gusta un hombre – dijo esto ultimo estremeciéndose. James lo miró comprensivo, tenía razón.

- Es cierto, perdona amigo, es que… bueno, tampoco para mi es fácil todo este asunto. Lo que quiero decir es que te he escuchado quejarte todas estas semanas por lo desgraciado que eres y… bueno creo que deberías pensar y luego existir… no te servirá de nada sólo lamentarte y bien, si tanto te gusta, ¡hombre, demuéstralo!... sé que es mal ejemplo pero… como yo con Lily. La verdad, Canuto, no sé que le encuentras de complicado a "hacerle ver que vas en serio". Te gusta, que todo lo demás se vaya al carajo – James hablaba con una madures y amabilidad que el animago jamás de había escuchado, lo hizo sentirse algo estúpido, pero tenía razón, sin embargo algo que no admitiría era que le tenía miedo al licántropo.

Los días siguientes trato de poner en practica lo que James le había hecho ver: ya había pensado mucho aquella situación: Remus le gustaba y mucho. A los demás no debería importarles un carajo; sí, era Sirius Black, y podía tener a cualquiera que se le antojara y Lupin figuraba en el rango de "cualquiera", es decir, cualquiera que sea bueno para Black; él lo quería en más de una forma y haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo. Después de poner las cosas claras en su cabeza, era el momento de existir. No serviría de nada haberse enfrentado a uno mismo si no se iba a ganar nada, así que tendría que ponerse en marcha por más que su naturaleza atentara contra sí.

Era 4 de marzo, aún cuando los días habían pesado como años. Era una fría tarde de viernes, generalmente los merodeadores solían salir a los terrenos del castillo para travesear con los alumnos de primero o con su presa favorita. Sin embargo tenían ese tiempo del nuevo año algo separados y sin ser los mismos. No es que ya no fuesen amigos, sino que su relación estaba algo tensa y preferían limitarse a estar juntos cuando debían. Esa mañana James estaba cumpliendo un castigo con Peter por haber estado en el momento menos indicado en el lugar menos indicado. Lily estaba en la biblioteca con Sirius. Aun cuando no se habían hablado desde aquella lejana tarde en que expusieron su punto, ese día no había tenido remedio, pues Lily se tomaba en serio los exámenes y Sirius había vuelto a acumular muchos deberes extras, además de que prefería estar ahí con la odiosa pelirroja a estar en la sala común o en el dormitorio donde seguramente estaría Remus, a quien no se había atrevido a enfrentar.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y sus ojos estaban cansados por tanto leer. Se levantó sin decir palabra, guardó sus cosas y sin despedirse de la chica salió rumbo al gran comedor. Sintió una mezcla de alivio y tristeza al no ver al lobo ahí. No tenía muchos deseos de estar entre tanta gente, así que sólo tomó algo y se lo comió rumbo al dormitorio. Entró en éste sabiendo que Remus estaría ahí. Las luces estaban apagadas, así que se limito a entrar en su cama sin mayor preocupación. Se quitó los zapatos y sin desvestirse se tumbó en la cama. Trató de quedarse dormido pensando en que tal vez James y Peter tardarían un rato con Filch y que no tendría caso esperarlos, también pensó que tal vez Remus no estuviera en la habitación, pues estaba demasiado silenciosa. Se estaba sumiendo en el silencio cuando escuchó como alguien se movía en la cama continua, se sobresaltó un poco, pero no se movió ni dijo nada, era totalmente obvio que Remus sí estaba ahí. Quiso olvidarse del retortijón que estaban sufriendo sus tripas y volver a perderse en su sueño, pero le fue imposible, Remus seguía moviéndose y removiéndose en su cama, incluso llegó a pensar que no era normal, pero le asustaba hablar.

- ¿Remus?, ¿estás bien? – soltó al fin dejando de lado sus miedos infantiles, pero aún no le levantaba de la cama, esperando en la oscuridad.

- Sí – se escuchó su voz ronca y débil, como si hasta ese momento hubiese estado durmiendo. Sirius no agregó nada, pero siguió escuchado su constante revoloteo por su cama.

- ¿seguro? – preguntó nuevamente después de un rato.

- Sí – sonó más forzada y poco convincente su voz.

- No puedes dormir – no había sido una pregunta. Se puso de pie y tanteando llegó hasta el dosel de Lupin que estaba cerrado, lo abrió e iluminó su rostro con la varita.

- ¡vete de aquí!... y ¡apaga eso! – el chico se sentó en la orilla de su cama y trató de observar su rostro sin hacer caso a la orden.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quiero que me dejes dormir – su voz estaba irritada

- Pero no he hecho nada

- ¡estas aquí!

- Sólo quería saber si estabas bien

- Sí, estoy bien, ahora ¡largo!

- Remus… - sus rostros estaban iluminados por la luz de la varita de Sirius. Remus le miraba enojado, pero no era el mismo odio con el que lo había visto los últimos meses, parecía que sólo estaba molesto por haberse despertado, Sirius sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

- ¿soñabas feo? – preguntó divertido

- Contigo - Sirius entendió la broma, pero se estremeció por el comentario.

- Ven – se sentó mejor en la cama.

- ¡que dem…! – Remus no estaba feliz de que invadiera su cama, pero el animago no le dio tiempo de protestar pues lo jaló del brazo haciendo que se recostara en su regazo, lo tapó con las mantas y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y el rostro. Remus estaba atónito, no sabía si debía echarle un maleficio, sacarlo a patadas de su cama, matarlo en ese mismo instante o quedarse ahí para poder conciliar nuevamente su sueño. Estaba cansado y le pesaba siquiera pensar dónde había colocado la varita y no tenía muchas fuerzas, así que se resignó a quedarse dormido ahí aun cuando se sentía algo incomodo por eso, además no pudo hacer mucho, las suaves caricias de Sirius sí que daban resultados, se estaba quedando dormido inmediatamente con una sensación de paz y comodidad que rozaban con el deleite, por un momento, Remus olvidó que estaba molesto con el animago por una cosa así.

**¿que les parecio?**

**¿reviews?**

**¿tomatasos?**

**¿peticiones?**

**¿pesadillas?**

**XD ammm ps espero les halla gustado porque me costó hacerlo jejeje**

**espero no tardar mucho con el otro y me hallan perdonado por las fallas T.T**

**bueno nos leemos en otro cap, gracias y besos! **


	7. Lo que pasa en la mente de James Potter

**Ehhhh! rapido el capitulo 7 XD jaja espero lo disfruten mucho**

**gracias por los comens de todos y a los que solo lo leen pues tambien gracias por su presencia, se le quiere mucho!**

**besos y todo suyo **

**7**

**Lo que pasa en la mente de James Potter**

Las plantas de mis pies comienzan a dolerme un poco, pues creo que ya tengo bastante parado aquí. Sé que los demás me miran extraño porque no debería estar frente a la puerta de la biblioteca parado como un imbécil, pero simplemente aún no consigo entender muy bien cómo demonios me metí en este embrollo.

Esta mañana abrí mis ojos con pesadumbre sin saber muy bien dónde estaba o qué día era, esas cosas típicas que te ocurren al levantarte. Clavé mi mirada aún algo soñoliento en el techo de mi cama y me dediqué a escuchar el silencio habitual de la habitación sólo perturbado por los ronquidos de Sirius y Peter. Mi cerebro se habituó a la situación tan normal de siempre cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a abordar nuevamente y caí en cuenta de que ése sería otro día incomodo y poco feliz, como habían estado transcurriendo, la verdad, ésta no era mi idea del ultimo año en Hogwarts y no me sentía muy bien por ello. Me levanté aún pensando en esas cosas desagradables que habían estado ocurriendo cuando lo vi, y estoy seguro de lo que vi. La cama de Sirius estaba vacía, pero estaba totalmente seguro que podía escuchar sus ronquidos en la habitación. Miré en el piso y no había nada; moví la cabeza unos milímetros y sentí el vuelco que dio mi corazón al casi desprenderse de mi pecho por la sorpresa que se llevó al ver aquello. Sé lo que vi y mi cerebro estaba seguro de que ése no era el orden natural de las cosas y también sabía que no estaba soñando.

Sirius estaba recostado en la cama de Remus un poco recargado en la cabecera, pero lo que no cuadraba en esa imagen era que Remus estaba recostado en su regazo y le abrazaba. Olvidé que tenía que respirar, no sabía qué hacer, o si tenía que hacer algo, pero no fue necesario pues lo siguiente que vi fue como Remus despertaba y un segundo después le ensartaba un tremendo golpe en la cara a Sirius. Luego de eso sólo sé que he estado parado fuera de la biblioteca tal vez ya varias horas, aun sin entender qué hago aquí.

Suelto aire, es como la trillonésima vez que repaso los hechos que mi memoria mantiene frescos y coherentes, pero no encuentro lo que busco: una razón para que sea yo el que esté aquí plantado buscando la forma de pedir una explicación, bueno, no es como que el atrevido de Black pueda hacerlo, porque esta sufriendo mucho con ese puñetazo en la enfermería, pero aún no entiendo por qué tengo que ser yo el que encare al lobo. Después de pensar y repensar todo esto unas mil veces más por fin decido que de todas maneras no tengo escapatoria, aunque no sé exactamente a quien le tengo más miedo.

Está bien, me decido a entrar por fin en la biblioteca y le busco con mucho cuidado, pues sé que no querrá verme. Cuando por fin le localizo lo veo sentado en la ultima mesa, la que esta en el fondo. Tiene un libro abierto en frente, pero sé que no lo lee, porque mira de vez en cuando hacía la ventana, además, conozco a Remus y sé que no es normal que esté tan… bueno, no sé exactamente como describir su semblante… tiene los ojos rojos y vidriosos, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto y a la vez no pudiese detenerse. Su cabello está revuelto, pues no ha dejado de tomarse la cabeza entre las manos y lleva la túnica del colegio sobre su pijama, además se le ve algo desesperado.

Me acerco por fin y espero que no me arroje algo, como no habla tengo que escoger bien mis palabras para no arruinar más aquello.

- Oye… quiero hablar, ¿puedo? – digo con cautela sin despegar los ojos de él.

- Lo estas haciendo – responde sin mirarme y su voz suena forzada y malhumorada.

- Mira, no sé que pasó anoche para que te pusieras así en la mañana… pero… bueno, sé que Sirius habla con mucha sinceridad cuando dice que le gustas. – hago una pausa para ver su reacción. Él no hace nada. – Rem… ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Vamos James hablas como si no supieras lo que ocurre o peor aún, como si fuera algo tan natural – esta vez me mira, pero lo hace con furia.

- Si te refieres a lo de que es una broma…

- ¡no, James!, sólo piénsalo… ¿Cuál es el problema?, no puedo creer que a ti no te parezca lo más descabellado que has oído. Que alguien como yo le guste a Sirius Black… ¡Sirius Black! – se ha alterado un poco, yo trato de permanecer tranquilo.

- Lo siento Rem, pero ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?, le gustas y es en serio, me parece algo… grandioso. Escucha, son mis amigos y me alegra mucho que lo que siente Sirius por ti sea verdad, es extraño, lo admito, pero al ser sincero habla de que Sirius es capaz de mucho. Rem, ¿no lo vez? Que a Sirius le guste un hombre es extraño, sí, pero eso dice de él que puede centrarse en serio. Jamás haría una broma así, jamás. – él me mira con el ceño fruncido y tarda en contestar.

- Bien, supongamos que es verdad… ¿Qué gana Sirius con alguien como yo?, ¿no lo vez tú, James?, ¿por qué iba Sirius a enamorarse de alguien como yo estando rodeado de personas mejores? – abro la boca para responder, aun cuando no tengo una respuesta, pues eso no me lo esperaba y en realidad no lo entiendo mucho, pero él no me da tiempo de pensar qué decir porque ha salido de la biblioteca.

Caminé absorto en mis pensamientos repasando una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado en el día, aun cuando apenas había transcurrido la mitad de éste. No importaba como lo viera, seguía llegando al mismo resultado y aunque seguía sin creerlo tenia que hablar con Sirius inmediatamente, sin embargo cuando llegue a la torre de astronomía me di cuenta de que mis pasos me llevaban en automático a donde solíamos ir siempre Sirius y yo y no a donde debía estar, aunque no supiera dónde estaba Sirius.

Palpé rápidamente el bolcillo de mi túnica y para mi alegría llevaba el mapa del merodeador conmigo, lo saqué con rapidez y me apresuré a buscar el rotulo con el nombre de Sirius, cuando lo encontré Salí corriendo tan rápido me lo permitieron mis piernas.

Él se encontraba cerca del lago junto al haya donde solíamos descansar los cuatro, cuando llegué ahí estaba tumbado en el piso con los ojos cerrados y se veían algo hinchados y fue el primero en hablar.

- Ahora si que lo arruiné, James. Si alguna vez tuve una oportunidad con él, la perdí para siempre.

- Vamos, no seas tan fatalista y cuéntame qué pasó. – que puedo decir, de verdad me preocupan mis amigos, esa mañana me dejé llevar por mis impulsos. En cuanto vi que Remus golpeaba a Sirius lo primero que pensé fue en estar con Remus, pues ya iba siendo hora de que recibiera algo de mi ayuda, pero debía admitir que en realidad me interesaba saber qué había ocurrido y el relato de Sirius sería tal vez el más indicado.

- Pues… me había decidido a enfrentarle ¿no?, decirle y demostrarle que iba en serio. Bueno pues anoche creí era una buena oportunidad. Llegué al dormitorio y todo estaba apagado, creí que no estaba ahí y sabía que ustedes llegarían tarde, así que sólo intenté dormir, pero de momento se escuchaba como se removía en la cama, como si no pudiese dormir y creí que algo malo le pasaba y le pregunté. Él se escuchaba bastante molesto, pero luego creí que tal vez no seria nada y se me ocurrió que lo ayudaría a dormir un poco de… relajación. Claro, me quedé dormido casi inmediatamente después de él. No dijo nada en ese instante así que creí que había ganado… no sé que diablos le pasó en la mañana. – así que él estaba tan confundido como yo. Le miré sin decir nada unos segundos más mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido. La verdad es que a mi tampoco me parece tan grave lo que ha hecho Sirius, en realidad me parece un buen paso y ahora entiendo menos la actitud de Remus. Suelto aire y me revuelvo más el cabello, Sirius no ha abierto los ojos.

- Hay algo que debes saber – digo, pero no consigo que se mueva – creo… y después de un minucioso, profundo y muy bien pensado análisis… que… bueno que Remus… que Remus está celoso… - abre los ojos y me mira extrañado.

- ¿celoso?

- Sí, celoso – abre más su ojos como exigiendo que continúe hablando – de mi – digo por fin casi sin creer lo que digo.

- ¡qué! Y ahora ¿por qué dices eso?

- Bueno, deja que te lo explique. Hablé con él hace rato. Recuerda que tú dijiste que tal vez no quería decirte algo y me pareció buena idea hablar con él… pero lo que él dijo… bueno, él dijo que… sus palabras exactas fueron: ¿por qué iba Sirius a enamorarse de alguien como yo estando rodeado de personas mejores?, bien, después de mucho pensarlo llegué a la conclusión, considerando el termino de "mejores" que: tú nunca has tenido una relación seria o decente con una chica, nunca, con nadie. Después, los únicos que estamos contigo somos Peter, Lily y yo. Por simple descarte, ¿Peter?... y Lily, pues, él sabe como me gusta ella y que tú casi la odias, así que sólo quedo yo. – tenía sus ojos grises clavados en los míos, me escuchaba atentamente y sabia que no creía una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero con forme avanzaba con mi teoría se dio cuenta de que tenia razón, pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

- ¿y con eso que se supone que haga? – fue una pregunta para sí, porque lo dijo muy bajo y apenas le oí, pero aún así le respondí.

- Debes hablar con él, sé que hay una forma de hacerle entender.

- No lo sé, James, Remus no es tan terco.

- Entonces ¿Qué propones?

- Bueno… odio tener que decir esto… pero…. Necesitamos a Lily.

**ehhh! XD me gusta la super intervencion de James jajaja**

**espero que les halla gustado y eso**

**reviews?**

**XD besos nos leemos**

**PD: perdonen que sea tan pequeño, es que queria que James hablara antes de que empiece el verdadero rollo XD**

**(dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatasos y cualquier objecion o variantes hacia algun sentimiento que esté causando este fic y que necesiten expresar favor de comunicarse con el pequeño boton que dice Review y con gusto les atenderemos, gracias) **


	8. Modo SiriusCasanovaBlack

**AHHHHHHHHHH! mi vida!**

**gracias a todos por sus reviews, por agregarme a historias favoritas y sobre todo por seguir conmigo XD**

**les agradesco que les guste, porque como lo he dicho, me gusta mucho escribir y ver que mi trabajo guste es algo indescriptible para mi, pero que de verdad aprecio T.T (ya me hicieron llorar)**

**jeje**

**bien, aqui esta un capitulo más que espero sigan disfrutando.**

**Recuerden tambien que los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a su auntora J.K Rowling y que yo sólo uso mi imaginacion sobre ellos XD**

**disfruten! **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**8**

**Modo Sirius-Casanova-Black**

Tragó un poco de saliva, ese nombre no le había sentado bien. ¿A Lily? Acomodó sus gafas desviando la mirada de la de su amigo, no dijo nada. Sirius le miraba expectante, pero él no sabía qué hacer, pues la relación con la chica no era la ideal después de todo y debía admitirlo, tenía un poco de miedo. Volvió a mirarlo, pero no se le veía seguro, así que asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo aun cuando no era así, pero evitó hablar para no hacerlo notar. Sirius por su parte estaba quizás menos convencido de lo que acababa de decir, pues aún recordaba la tremenda bronca que le había armado a la pelirroja, pero no podía pensar algo más, la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y debía encontrar la mejor solución posible, pues al parecer nada de lo que hacía estaba funcionando y sólo empeoraba las cosas.

A regañadientes los dos chicos se dirigieron rumbo a la sala común. Sabían que era más sencillo abrir el mapa de merodeador y buscar el rotulo de Lily Evans y correr inmediatamente a donde estaba, pero también sabían que no querían llegar ahí y pedir ayuda totalmente derrotados, en especial Sirius. Caminaron lento y en casi total silencio apenas interrumpido por algunas quejas de James sobre pensárselo mejor, sin embargo llegaron a su destino, entraron por el retrato esperando que la sala común estuviera vacía, pero no tuvieron tanta suerte, porque justamente sólo se encontraba la chica en compañía del pequeño Peter. Ambos se sorprendieron un poco por la presencia de los recién llegados, que entraron con un semblante pálido y se veían preocupados. Lily y Peter intercambiaron una mirada dubitativa y permanecieron en silencio hasta que James y Sirius estuvieron más cerca y se veían dispuestos a hablar.

- Evans – Sirius habló con voz ronca y forzada por la indecisión. Carraspeó tratando de acomodar también sus ideas. La chica se limitó a mirarlo algo desafiante, pues era obvio que no había olvidado su pelea. – hay algo que quiero pedirte…

- Espero que sea perdón – le interrumpió indignada y molesta indispuesta a ceder. Sirius hizo un esfuerzo demasiado grande para no estallar y decirle todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, tomó aire y continuó con fingida calma.

- No. Es algo… diferente – dijo escogiendo muy minuciosamente sus palabras – es sobre Remus – la chica no dijo nada, pues era obvio – James habló con él hace unas horas y… parece que descubrimos algo, pero… bueno, me gustaría escuchar qué piensas – terminó por fin sin mirar a la chica y hablando aún forzadamente. Lily no dijo nada en un buen rato.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó al fin más tranquila. Sirius intercambió una mirada con James pidiendo que fuera él quien explicara.

- Bueno… - comenzó James algo inseguro – creemos que Remus está… bueno, celoso… celoso de…. Amm, de mi – dijo poniéndose más y más nervioso – pero claro, tenemos una teoría – agregó al ver la cara de incredulidad de Lily.

- ¿y de qué se trata? – ella trataba de mantenerse calmada, pero eso la había alterado un poco.

- Bueno – continuó explicando el de las gafas – él me dijo que por qué iba a querer Sirius estar con él cuando está rodeado de personas mejores, y bueno haciendo una simple deducción… somos las únicas tres personas que Remus podría tomar como mejores para Sirius, en vista de que él nunca ha sostenido nada serio con las chicas del castillo. Y bueno – dudó sobre continuar, pero debía hacerlo – Rem sabe que me gustas y bueno, Peter no es exactamente un candidato, sin ofender, viejo – dijo disculpándose con el aludido, éste se encogió de hombros con semblante algo divertido – y… pues sólo restó yo. – Lily arrugó la frente y volvió a quedarse en silencio durante largo rato sólo mirando el suelo y dejando que lo único que se escuchase fueran las llamas crepitando en la chimenea.

- Bueno – su voz sonó extraña después de tanto silencio, y les hizo dar un brinco a los tres – debo admitir que es una buena teoría… ¿estas seguro de lo que dijo? – James les contó sobre la conversación que tuvo aquella mañana con el lobo. Lily guardaba silencio muy a menudo y su rostro estaba seco, pensativo y no hablaba más que para hacer alguna pregunta. – bien, es que, bueno… no estoy segura de qué pensar, porque si Remus lo dice es que tiene alguna base. – aquello dejó en blanco a James y Sirius, quienes se miraron de reojo extrañados.

- Evans, entre James y yo no hay más que una amistad y Lunático lo sabe, lo que nosotros queremos saber es cómo demonios recordárselo.

- Eso lo sé, pero lo que digo es que algo tuvo que haberlo hecho pensar así.

- No insinúes nada Lily… - James se sentía cada vez más extraño con ese tema, después de todo él no quería ser la razón por la que dos de sus mejores amigos terminaran tan mal.

- Pues, te seré sincera, lo único que se me ocurre es que sigas diciéndole cuanto te gusta…

- Debes hacérselo sentir. Si tú lo sientes con toda tu alma, él sabrá que es verdad. Eso es que debes hacer que tus actos o palabras cobren el verdadero sentido de lo que sientes, así él se olvidará de esas ideas – todos miraron atónitos al pequeño Peter del que no creían haber escuchado esas palabras, pero debían admitir cuanta razón tenían.

- Bueno… - Sirius abrió la boca esperando que pudiera decir algo, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea de qué. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que debía hacer, el problema radicaba en cómo. Clavó sus ojos en el suelo acomodando sus pensamientos mientras sentía como las miradas de sus amigos se clavaban en él esperando que dijera algo más, sin embargo se limitó a subir su mirada hasta la de la pelirroja implorando ayuda.

- Creo que Peter tiene razón, Sirius. Es decir, actúa.

- ¿y qué diablos se supone que haga?

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Era obvio que Sirius no sabía como tratar con otro hombre cuando de romance se trataba, pues lo único que había hecho hasta ahora había conseguido muy malos resultados.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius intentó despertarse más temprano para cruzarse con Remus, pero al parecer éste intentaba evitarlo. Se alistó y bajó resignado rumbo al gran comedor mientras repasaba en su mente al único plan al que habían sido capaces de llegar, pero aún le era imposible creer una sola palabra y se repetía constantemente: "no voy a tratar a Lunático como a una chica". James había insistido en que usara su encanto con él como lo hacía con las muchachas del castillo, pues últimamente todo lo que hacía había dejado de ser al "estilo Black". Lily no se negó, pero aportó que no olvidara ser él mismo, el Canuto que había sido amigo de Lupin por tanto tiempo. Mientras que Peter insistía en que fuera sincero y le propusiera algo formal, lo que haría que el asunto no sólo pareciera real, sino que fuera real. Con sus nervios en la garganta desayuno apenas un poco de zumo de calabaza y alguna que otra salchicha. Cuando terminó se levantó aún más nervioso y se dirigió hacía ninguna parte, pues era domingo y la única forma de encontrarle rápido seria mediante el mapa. Sacudió la cabeza, después de todo no se sentía preparado para encararle justo en esos momentos, luego apretó los dientes tan fuerte como pudo, pues ese pensamiento no le había hecho nada de gracia. ¿El gran Sirius Black le temía a un hombre lobo?... bueno, tal vez a la bestia sí, pero no al pequeño Remus por quien siempre había sentido el deseo de protegerlo. Ese sentimiento abrasador por estar junto a él y no dejar que nada le pasara… y de repente ahí estaba. Un sentimiento de profundo terror le asaltó. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que le era tan difícil conquistarle. Tal vez él no sentía amor precisamente y sólo había estado cometiendo estupideces…

Había echado a andar sin rumbo cuando notó que había llegado a la torre astronómica. Le gustaba mucho aquel lugar, era perfecto si querías estar sólo y pensar, quizás si querías huir de alguien… huir…

Aquel cabello dorado que resplandecía con los rayos del sol de la mañana; su silueta delicada y perfecta… a quien engañaba, esa sensación que tenía al tener a Remus frente a él no era otra cosa más que amor y le estremecía pensarlo. Tragó saliva y sus nervios se incrementaron. Sintió que su corazón le gritaba a Remus que estaba ahí y no supo qué hacer. Permaneció parado como inútil durante algunos minutos sin decir nada ni hacer ni un solo movimiento.

Lupin miraba hacia el horizonte perdido en sus pensamientos recargado sobre el muro. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Sirius estuviese ahí, así que el animago pensó que sería mejor retirarse y planear algo que en verdad diera resultado, pero una incomodidad en su estomago le hizo recordad que hacía pocos minutos él estaba pensando que le tenía miedo a su amigo. Volvió a tragar saliva y a mirar nuevamente a Remus… su delicada figura…

- Hola – dijo con algo de terror impregnado en su voz, algo que con suerte Remus no notaría. Éste se volvió algo asustado y al ver que se trataba de Sirius arrugó la frente y regresó a lo suyo restándole importancia. Sirius entendió entonces que no estaba dispuesto a hablar. – ¿puedo acompañarte? – dijo a la defensiva tratando de que el lobo no se enojara más.

- Si quieres – respondió indiferente encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius soltó aire algo aliviado, pues había esperado fuertes gritos acompañados de más gritos. Se sentó en el suelo al lado extremo de donde estaba Remus y no dijo nada más.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí esperando que se dijera algo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí esperando que se fuera.

Estuvo apunto de perder la esperanza de que algo pasara cuando escuchó que soltaba algo de aire y por fin se movía. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, pero se emocionó en vano, pues Remus sólo tomó una nueva postura para su contemplación. Regresó su mirada al suelo y retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos, tal vez debería…

- ¿Qué tal el quiddicht? Hay partido en dos semanas – su voz resonó tan extraño que le constó creer que fuera verdad. No le miraba, pero era claro que había dejado de estar enojado. Le fue algo difícil responder.

- ¡bien! – soltó algo brusco, pues le había tomado por sorpresa. – aunque, hay algunos problemas de atención en el equipo – escuchó una risita por lo bajo, la que pensó quería decir algo como no me imagino por qué y se apresuró a agregar – creo que James se emociona un poco con Lily.

- Claro – fue su respuesta sarcástica la que le hizo ver que no estaba molesto, pero que aún tenía muy en cuenta todo su problema. Sirius seguía nervioso y comenzó a sentirse avergonzado de si mismo, es decir, diablos ¡NINGUNA chica le había puesto así antes! El silencio volvió a prolongarse y aunque el animago quería decir algo, simplemente no encontraba el comentario correcto, aunque no fue muy necesario, pues Remus lo había encontrado antes – y ¿Qué tal tus estudios?, he visto que te dejan muchos deberes extras. – ahí estaba la clave de todo. Sirius sonrió, había encontrado el punto que estaba buscando, pero debía ser muy cuidadoso.

Modo Sirius-Casanova-Black, activado

- En realidad me alegra que lo menciones – su tono de voz había mejorado, había dejado de ser el cachorrito faldero. Remus se dio la vuela por fin y le miró extrañado, aquel cambio había sido notable. Había pasado a ser el perro de casa de antes. – me gustaría que me ayudes con encantamientos.

- ¿te parece mañana después de cenar? – la respuesta tan repentina le tomó desprevenido. La sonrisa tan angelical que vino después de ésta le aturdió definitivamente.

- Ah… claro – dijo en un tono de voz de inútil y con la cara llena de sorpresa. Remus sonrió esta vez para sí y con algo de malicia, había ganado una.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**¿qué les pareció?**

**XD ahhh espero lo hallan disfrutado.**

**Perdon por cortarlo ahí, lo que pasa es que si no lo hubiera detenido ahi se hubiese hecho muuuuuuuuuyyy largo XD**

**y hay que guardales algo jejejeje**

**nos leemos pronto!**

**tambien queria pedir perdon por mir errores y algunas incoherencias de tiempo y gramatica XD jaja**

**gracias por estar conmigo see you later! **


	9. Cuando por fin hice algo bien

**uno más! XD en este capitulo y en los que siguen me apoyé un poco en algunas canciones que escuché por ahi, si alguien las reconocé pues pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, así como los lindos personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K Rowling y los queremos por brindarnos esta dichosa inspiracion XD**

**bueno, espero les siga gustando mucho, los super quiero **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**9**

**Cuando por fin hice algo bien**

_El modo Sirius-Casanova-Black continúa activado_

Era inevitable pensarlo, al fin había hecho algo bien y nada podría arruinar esa oportunidad. Sí, definitivamente por más que lo repitiera seguía sonando igual de grandioso. Había hecho algo bien por un momento y carajo, tenía que decirlo, aquellos tres tenían razón, debía ser amable, directo, sincero y sobre todo, Sirius Black.

Aquella sonrisa de suficiencia arrancó algunos suspiros mientras caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, pero a él ya no le importaba nada, porque había hecho algo bien, no podía dejar de pensarlo, había hecho algo bien, y estaba feliz, claro, feliz, feliz, feliz… como una puta chica…carajo.

- Tranquilízate Sirius, pensó para sí.

Ahora tenía una oportunidad y no debía arruinarlo, debía planear algo realmente funcional, sin olvidar los consejos que al parecer habían funcionado, sí, debía ser todo meticulosamente planeado… pero no iba a pasar, él no solía pensar mucho lo que hacía, le salía al natural, era lo que llamaban el "estilo Black", sin embargo, si quería que eso funcionara, tendría que ser más cuidadoso, pues no podía olvidar lo que sus im pulsos le habían conseguido hasta ahora. Respiró profundo y cayó en cuenta de que estaba ya en frente del retrato de la dama gorda y que ésta le pedía la contraseña, la dijo y entró. No tenía ni un pie adentro cuando sintió el peso de alguien abalanzarse contra él.

- ¡Carajo, James!, ¿acaso quieres matarme? – se quejó desde el suelo a donde había ido a parar con su amigo encima. James tenía la cara crispada como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera, estaba pálido y respiraba con dificultad. – Cornamenta, ¿qué diablos te pasa? – se asustó un poco por el semblante de James y se quedó ahí con él encima hasta que éste hablara.

- Es… am…. Am… es… car… am… - apenas podía escupir las palabras sin formar nada coherente y cada vez asustaba más a Sirius. Ondeaba un pedazo de pergamino en su mano tratando de que Sirius lo viera (en realidad se lo restregaba en el rostro), Sirius lo tomó y en cuanto vio quien lo enviaba sintió que su corazón se paraba. Le faltaba el aliento y se puso tan pálido como James.

- Es… am… am… es am… - se olvidó de cómo hablar y prefirió abrir el sobre, pero al hacerlo no mejoró su condición.

- ¡qué pasa! – James soltó un alarido. Sirius miraba el papel totalmente incrédulo y en su rostro sólo se veía la estupidez en la que había caído.

- Tengo una cita con Amber – habló ahogadamente, pero James fue totalmente capaz de escucharlo y se puso aún más pálido, si es que era posible.

- ¿La ardiente Amber de Hufflepuff? – Sirius asintió despacio y James sintió una ola de emoción recorrer todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué hay con el rubí caliente? – preguntó Lily que iba entrando a la sala común.

- ¡la ardiente Amber! – gritaron los dos amigos

- ¿la ardiente Amber?, ¿la chica con la que Canuto ha querido salir desde tercero? – intervino Peter que venía atrás de Lily, los otros dos asintieron rápidamente de un modo infantil con los ojos muy abiertos y Peter alcanzó su misma excitación. – ¿de verdad?, ¿Cuándo? – Sirius bajó la cabeza para leer más la carta pero su emoción lo abandonó inmediatamente.

- Mañana… después de la cena

- ¡genial! – gritaron James y Peter aún más emocionados, pero notaron que Sirius ya no lo estaba

- ¿Qué pasa, Canuto? – preguntó James extrañado.

- Había quedado con Lunático mañana para estudiar… a la misma hora.

- Entonces es obvio que irás con él y no con el jade en llamas – terció Lily en un tono de ligera indignación.

- Amber – le corrigieron los tres al unísono por inercia.

- ¡no!, lleva cuatro años intentando salir con ella, seguro que Remus entenderá…

- ¿Qué entenderé? – Remus entraba por el retrato y había interrumpido a James quien se petrificó al escuchar su voz.

- Canuto tiene una cita con Amber – respondió Peter al ver que nadie lo hacia.

- ¿la ardiente Amber de Hufflepuff?, ¿con quien has intentado salir por cuatro años? – James y Peter volvieron a asentir rápidamente. James lanzó una miradita a Lily como diciendo vez – genial – dijo sin la misma euforia - ¿cuando?

- Mañana después de cenar – se apresuró James a contestar – no te molesta ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué habría de?, los veo luego, hay mucho que hacer – dijo en un tono extraño sin mirar a nadie y casi corrió hacia los dormitorios. James y Peter se veían sonrientes y satisfechos, pero Lily tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué no han dejado que Sirius responda? – dijo la chica enfadada.

- ¿Por qué?, es obvio que quería ir con Amber – James seguía hablando con su tono de euforia.

- ¡ah, entonces creo que no te gusta Remus tanto como creí!, ¡o peor aún!, ¡de verdad es una broma! – esta vez se dirigió a Sirius que parecía perdido en el espacio, pero con eso se ofendió mucho.

- ¡claro que no es una broma!

- ¡Pues esta es la oportunidad perfecta!

- ¿Qué? – el tono de James había bajado al fin y habló muy extrañado.

- Remus te dijo que no había problema para ver como actuabas, así él sabrá si de verdad te gusta o si sólo bromeabas. Entiende Sirius, las chicas son tu debilidad y él sabe perfectamente que no rechazarías a un buen partido como este topacio quemado, si vas con ella le estarás diciendo a Remus que él está en segundo plano. – ninguno dijo nada, porque sabían cuanta razón tenía la chica y era muy difícil admitirlo.

Sintió los huesos de su espalda crujir luego de estirarse un poco. Se desperezó y se talló los ojos que le dolían por el cansancio de tanto leer, no podía evitarlo, a veces le pasaba, no podía despegar su mirada de aquellas páginas. Miró su reloj y soltó aire algo triste, había dejado pasar la hora de cenar y de verdad tenía hambre. Desvió la mirada hacia los libros que había sobre la mesa y pensó en los deberes que aún tenía que hacer, estaba enlistando algunas cosas cuando la luz se apagó totalmente. Dos manos cubrían sus ojos y podía sentir el cálido aliento de alguien en su cuello, lo que lo puso nervioso.

- ¿Quién soy? – dijo sintiéndose algo tonto.

- No imagino quien – respondió sarcásticamente. Sirius le soltó y apareció frente a él con una enorme sonrisa. Remus también le sonrió, pero inmediatamente cambió el semblante extrañándose. – ¿no tenias una cita con Amber?

- Sí, pero no fui. Quería estar contigo.

- No sabía que te importaban tanto tus estudios – la voz de Remus se había apagado un poco y quitó la mirada de la de Sirius.

- Yo dije que quería estar contigo. – Remus clavó su mirada en el tintero, que estaba al lado opuesto de Sirius y no dijo nada en un buen rato haciendo que Sirius se impacientara mucho, pero tampoco siguió hablando.

- ¿Quieres ayuda en transformaciones o no? – dijo al fin decepcionando un poco a Sirius, quien entendió que no le iba a ser tan fácil, sin embargo era Sirius Black, tenía algo preparado.

- Encantamientos – respondió nuevamente con una radiante sonrisa, la que estremeció un poco a Remus.

Lupin hablaba y hablaba sobre algo que habían visto en clase y algunos detalles que los libros no mencionaban, hablaba y hablaba, pero Sirius sólo podía concentrarse en el movimiento tan sensual que hacían sus labios al hacerlo. El lobo se dio cuenta en un par de ocasiones, pero no decía nada, literalmente. Se limitaba a decir estupideces para ver cuanta atención le ponía Sirius a sus explicaciones, pero resultaba inútil. Tuvo que sacarle la legua para que volviera en sí y le hiciera caso, el animago se sorprendió mucho por esto y Remus se echó a reír muy divertido.

- Podemos estudiar en otra ocasión, si lo deseas – decía aún divertido mientras Sirius se avergonzaba de su cara ligeramente ruborizada.

- Sí – se limitó a aceptar, pues ya había notado que Remus lo había descubierto con las manos en la masa. – entonces acompáñame – dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto y con una renovada y sexy sonrisa.

- ¿A dónde?

- Sólo ven – dijo tomando sus cosas con una mano y a Remus con la otra.

Era algo tarde y la verdad ya no debían estar fuera, pero los merodeadores nunca habían hecho caso a dicha regla. Se escabulleron hacía la torre de astronomía; Sirius se veía entusiasmado, pero a Remus eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó en un claro tono de nerviosismo.

- Creí que sería el lugar perfecto

- ¿para qué?

- Cenar – había dicho aquello con una naturalidad como si aquello fuera tan obvio y normal que había dejado pasmado a Remus, sin embargo debía admitir que tenía mucha hambre.

Se sentaron por fin en un rincón donde podían ver el cielo y cenaron en paz. La verdad es que era algo muy divertido, había olvidado lo que era estar con el verdadero Sirius Black, aquel loco psicópata que hacía su vida más divertida. Fueron momentos muy agradables que pasaron lentamente y muy a gusto.

- Rem

- ¿si?

- ¿de verdad estas celoso de James? – aunque claro, aquello no podía durar para siempre. Claro, el Sirius Black que no tenía el mínimo tacto para tratar asuntos así. Claro, debía afrontar eso de una vez por todas si quería deshacerse de aquellas situaciones incomodas. Dejó de reír y puso su mirada en sus rodillas. Sirius no le miraba, se había perdido en el cielo, pero sonaba muy seguro de lo que decía y de que quería una respuesta.

- Lo que le dije a James fue que tenías mejores personas con quien estar, no que estaba celoso de él. – respondió queriendo sonar enfadado, pero le fue imposible.

- Y pensándolo bien, estas celoso de James.

- No, yo…

- Es muy claro… hasta él lo dijo. Nunca he tomado a una chica en serio, sólo me gusta tirármelas y punto. Peter no es siquiera una opción, sabes cuanto me cabrea Lily y que además ella es de James… y sí, creo que si tuviera que salir con alguien más, probablemente escogería a James.

- Lastima que tiene a Lily ¿no? - Sirius quiso que eso sonara a celos, pero sonó más a que se divertía diciendo eso, lo que le molestó o más bien le decepcionó.

- Pero me gustas tú – no pudo evitar estremecerse con eso. Y guardaron silencio.

- ¿sabes?, yo no caí del cielo – esa respuesta le sorprendió y se volvió a verlo. Tenía el rostro iluminado por la luna y los ojos algo vidriosos clavados en ésta, con la frente algo arrugada. – es que… sólo escúchalo: soy un hombre lobo, quizás una de las peores escorias del mundo mágico. Y en realidad ¿Qué soy en comparación contigo?, habiendo tanta gente mejor en el mundo...tanta… ¿Por qué ibas a querer estar conmigo? – eso ultimo había sonado más quebradizo y susurrado como para sí. – el animago tuvo que quedarse en silencio meditando eso durante algunos minutos, pero cuando por fin entendió no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que lastimó a Remus.

- ¿O sea que es eso, Lunático?, ¿tus celos piensan que no hay aventura que se me resista?

- No, Sirius, no quiero estar contigo – su poca felicidad se había esfumado. Su diminuta esperanza le había abandonado. Su cuerpo se había paralizado. Su corazón se había detenido. Su Remus se estaba yendo.

Ese día funcionó como si fuese una maquina… en piloto automático. Como si fuera un muerto. Estaba en las clases, pero en ninguna supo de que diablos hablaban. Comió sus tres comidas, pero no sentía hambre, no degustaba nada. Escuchaba lo que le decían, pero no entendía nada. Su mente se había quedado trabada en las palabras frías de no, Sirius, no quiero estar contigo. Se sentía perdido, porque no sabía qué pensar, qué sentir, qué hacer. Sólo estaba ahí, sin nada.

Agradeció profundamente la hora en que pudo regresar a su cama y tumbarse ahí para perderse nuevamente, pues durmiendo se le olvidaría todo y encontraría algo de alivio por lo menos unas cuantas horas, si podía conciliar el sueño, claro. Sentía la suave almohada rozando con su mejilla y se sintió cansado. Cerró los ojos queriendo dormir, pero no pudo, en cuanto lo hizo apareció su imagen y sintió unas profundas ganas de llorar. No lo haría, no le gustaba llorar, pero se sentía muy mal. Ni siquiera notó el momento en el que James apareció frente a él.

- ¿vas a decirme que ha pasado? – era la tercera, sí, la tercera vez que veía a Sirius de ese modo ausente y destrozado por causa de Lupin. Sentía un enorme retortijón en el estomago por eso, porque en realidad no sabia qué pensar de todo aquello. Eran sus amigos, sí, pero sabía que a eso se atenían con una relación amorosa, al desastre y la separación y no le agradaba mucho la idea, sobre todo por ver a Sirius de ese modo, que resultaba bastante aterrador. Sirius abrió la boca y las palabras salieron de él, aunque no supo con exactitud qué había dicho, esperaba que hubiera sido lo correcto. James se veía preocupado y sabía lo difícil que debía ser para él encontrar las palabras.

- Todo ha sido mi culpa, Cornamenta. Eso me pasa por ser un puto marica. Es decir, mi vida era perfecta. Era inteligente, guapo, deseado, ágil. Podía tener a quien yo quisiera con decirlo, en un santiamén. Era el hombre perfecto… pero tenía que hacerme un puto marica.

- Lo que sientes por Remus es diferente, Sirius. Se llama amor, y es un sentimiento que te cambia la vida.

- Pues estaba mejor sin el cabron. – estaban ambos sentados en la cama de Sirius, uno frente al otro, sin encontrar las palabras, o más bien diciendo sólo lo necesario. Sirius clavó su mirada en James, estudiándole. Remus había dicho… ¿y si era lo mismo?, sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó de un rápido movimiento a James, le tomó de la barbilla y le plantó un rudo beso. Le abrió la boca con la lengua y jugueteó con la suya. Se separaron sin aliento; James le miraba atónito. Sirius se veía decepcionado, después de todo era lo mismo. Era un beso, claro, había besado a miles de chicas, pero eso no había sido especial, no había diferencia entre un hombre y una chica, seguía y seguiría siendo un beso, entonces ¿Qué carajo tenía de especial el amor?, tal vez Lupin tenía razón y cualquiera fuese lo mismo, es decir, ya había besado a su mejor amigo y no había pasado nada, ¿Qué diferencia habría con algún otro?

- ¿y eso qué fue? – preguntó James aún aturdido.

- Probaba. Remus dice que estaría mejor contigo… pero… no te ofendas, Cornamenta, pero… no es especial, es como con cualquier chica.

- Te entiendo, tranquilo, Canuto. ¿y qué harás?

- Creo que ya hice demasiado, y nada ha salido bien. Sólo me queda aceptarlo.

- ¿te rindes así de fácil?, ¿Dónde has dejado a Sirius Black?, ¿acaso no te jactabas de decir que conseguías lo que querías?, ¿acaso no eres el más deseado por todos?, ¡qué diablos le pasa a Lupin!, ¿rechazarte?

No sabía qué había sido, tal vez necesitaba escuchar las tonterías que salían tan a menudo por la boca de James o sólo sentir el apoyo de su hermano del alma, pero pudo regresar a la vida y seguir con su terquedad. James tenía razón, él era Sirius Black y NADIE le decía que no, él conseguía lo que quería.


	10. ¡Cállate y escucha!

**Actualización rápida! XD**

**Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo, los super quiero**

**Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**Las canciones que puedan reconocer pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, no me he robado nada XD**

**y ya para terminar quiero dedicarle este cap a mi mejor amiga Jovana, que sé que es una soñadora y amante del amor. Jo, tkm y aunque sé que no te gustan estas cosas gracias de corazón por leerlo y estar conmigo siempre que lo necesito. Este cap está pensado para ti, porque sé cuanto disfrutas del amor tierno, romantico y verdadero (espero que de este tipo también XD) **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**10**

**¡Cállate y escucha!**

_Sirius Black ha vuelto, ¿A dónde se fue?, a negociar con el amor._

Siete años, siete largos años tenía conociéndoles. Jamás había entendido a ese par, en especial a Sirius. Es decir, no quería que sufriera, pero eso había sido algo dramático. Un día era un muerto derrotado y al otro era el perro danzarín de siempre, ¡quién diablos le entendía! Sin embargo debía admitirlo, eso no le había gustado mucho… ¿lo había superado tan rápido?

Frunció sus labios en señal de frustración mientras miraba a sus amigos reír a carcajadas con otros alumnos de Ravenclaw. Comió un pedazo de pan tostado. Miró a Sirius y a su jodida sonrisa tan sensual. Tomó un trago de zumo de calabaza. Remiró a Sirius lleno de felicidad mientras se burlaban de sabrá Merlín qué. Mordió una salchicha. Se hartó de esa estridente risa más parecida a ladridos. Se puso de pie. Se fue.

Por supuesto que sabía que lo veía extraño, debía seguir deambulando por ahí como muerto viviente, lloriqueando, pero no, estaba ahí burlándose de Severus como antes. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Sí, lo había dejado ir sin decir nada, como si no lo hubiera visto, SÍ, lo estaba ignorando, SÍ estaba siendo feliz, ¿había algo malo en eso, Remus?

La verdad es que ese día estaba siendo muy extraño y sentía una ligera molestia en el estomago. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que fuera feliz?, debería ser todo lo contrario ¿no?, se lo había quitado de encima, además era bien sabido que a Sirius no se le daba nada en serio, ni muy duradero. Era una persona cambiante y poco estable y eso estaba bien, ahora debía dejar de pensar en él y poner atención en transformaciones, pues hablaban sobre los EXTASIS.

¿Por qué otra vez estaba viendo hacia allí?, ya había quedado claro que se había pasado toda la clase platicando con James riendo, cuchicheando, tramando algo. ¡Ya!, tenía que dejar de verle. Era jodidamente feliz sin él, ya había quedado claro, ya lo había notado.

- ¿No era eso lo que querías, Lupin? – dijo para sí en un susurro.

Era increíble cómo James podía enfrascar tanta razón en una frase tan estúpida y trivial, pero joder, como funcionaba. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había vuelto para mirarle y se sentía genial por eso, por las expresiones que ponía y lo seguido que lo hacía. James había dicho Pierde el interés y él vendrá a ti corriendo, amen a eso.

Otra vez intentaba comer un poco, pero no podía, cada tanto volvía a mirar a Sirius y como el muy imbécil ligaba con una chica de Slytherin. Era simplemente insoportable, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?, se revolvió el cabello, se metió un bollo a la boca y se fue de ahí con la esperanza de que no se viera tan frustrado.

Pasó el restó del día en la biblioteca con la mirada clavada en un punto en un mapa: la estrella sirio. Sintiéndose torpe y muy contrariado. Llegó la hora en que debía regresar a la habitación, pero quería hacer cualquier cosa menos eso, incluso estaría bien pasar la noche en la casa de los gritos, o tirarse de la torre de astronomía, que también estaría bien. Lo que fuera con tal de dejar de ver esa hermosa cara llena de alegría y suficiencia al muy estilo Black. No la soportaba.

Se levantó y caminó lo más lento que le permitieron sus piernas. Entró por el retrató y decidió quedarse en la sala común hasta que no tuviera remedio. Esperó… y esperó.

No quería abrir los ojos, para nada. Despertar significaría regresar a ese cruel mundo en el que vivía, ¿para qué hacerlo?, mejor disfrutaría hasta la saciedad de aquella suave almohada de plumas; de la cálida manta que le cubría, de aquella oscuridad que le envolvía y le dejaba seguir soñando. Sí, parecía mucho mejor que regresar a la realidad donde estaba él, ya bastante tenía de él, de sus ojos grises, fuertes y seductores; su figura grácil y perfecta; su risa estridente; su falta de cerebro y tacto; su aroma… su aroma… ¿Por qué podía sentirlo?

Maldijo nuevamente al mundo antes de abrir un poco sus ojos, pero al hacerlo tuvo que obligarlos a abrirse con mayor brusquedad, pues tenía a Sirius a penas a un palmo de distancia. Se alejó de él lo más que le permitió su cama, pero éste se incorporó e invadió el lecho acercándose más. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero no era esa sonrisa tonta que le había visto antes, ni aquella hipócrita y sensual que les ponía a las chicas, ni aquella que ponía cuando le jugaban una broma a alguien. No, esa sonrisa era eso, una simple sonrisa. Dibujada con delicadeza sobre su rostro para demostrar no más que alegría pura y sin desbordes. Su pecho subía y bajaba con frecuencia gracias al susto que le había metido. El dosel estaba abierto… el dosel. No recordaba haber subido a la habitación, para nada. Miraba al animago algo asustado y esperando una explicación, pero éste no hacía más que estar ahí, cerca, muy cerca, mirándole, sonriéndole, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Sirius se adelantó.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Lunático. – abrió los ojos ahora con claridad. Lo había olvidado por completo.

- ¿era necesario que me despertaras de esa manera? – miró por primera vez a su alrededor y alcanzó a ver que por la ventana aún no entraba el sol, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: era muy temprano. Frunció el entrecejo por la idea y agregó – ¿tan temprano?

- Quería ser el primero – definitivamente no podía entenderle, ¿no había sido a penas ayer cuando le había estado ignorando de la manera más cruel?, pero sonrió feliz.

- Gracias… supongo. – Sirius hizo ademan de retirarse para seguir durmiendo, pero esta vez fue Remus quien se lo impidió.

- ¿no me darás un abrazo? – ¿un abrazo?, ¿en serio? Al parecer le gustaba torturarlo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y se acercó otra vez a su cama. Lo tomó con sus fuertes brazos con una delicadeza antes inexistente en él. Acarició su espalda aprovechado la situación y le estrujó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo, sintiendo su cuerpo, respirando su dulce aroma, acurrucándose un poco en su cuello. Disfrutando el momento lo más que un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños le permitió. Cuando se separó Lupin no le sostuvo la mirada, pero tenía una gran sonrisa.

- Sigue durmiendo, perdón por despertarte.

Definitivamente eso había sido muy extraño. Volvió a recostarse dándole la espalda a la cama continua. No podía borrar esa sonrisa y ahora no estaba seguro de que pudiera seguir durmiendo, así que esperó unos minutos, para que Sirius se quedara dormido nuevamente, cuando lo hizo se levantó y salió con cuidado de la habitación, bajó a la sala común, salió de ésta subió al quinto piso y entró al baño de prefectos. Le gustaba ir ahí de vez en cuando, cuando estaba seguro de que nadie más le molestaría. Abrió las llaves y esperó a que la piscina estuviera llena sentándose en la orilla de ésta. Miraba el agua con expresión ausente y sin un pensamiento en específico en realidad; de hecho se dio cuenta de que su mente se hallaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, porque su voz le tomó demasiado por sorpresa haciendo que resbalara hacía la piscina.

- ¡lo siento! – gritó al ver lo que había pasado y se acercó a ayudarle.

- ¡qué diablos te pasa, Black!

- Lo siento… no creí que te asustaría tanto

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cómo entraste? – cayó en cuenta de eso mientras se sacudía un poco el agua y exprimía su pijama.

- Bueno, tengo mis secretos – respondió con picardía, aunque para Remus no era ningún secreto, eso le había dicho que había entrado en más de una ocasión con alguna prefecta de alguna casa. – de verdad lo siento, Lunático – lo miró de arriba abajo, ¡maldita sea, que jodidamente sexy se veía!...un escalofrío recorrió con brusquedad su cuerpo, era la primera vez que se sentía atraído por un hombre, la primera vez que lo que sentía por Remus se volvía un apetito carnal y la primera vez que tenía esos pensamientos y divagaciones sexuales con un hombre.

- Ya hay mucha agua por aquí, Sirius, cierra la boca. – se burló al ver la cara que había puesto con sólo verlo mojado, no pudo evitar estremecerse y sonrojarse un poco. – pero ya en serio… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te escuché salir de la habitación, pensé que no podías dormir, tomé el mapa y te seguí para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

- Sí – definitivamente ese era Sirius Black, la persona con menos tacto que conocía. Él iba directo al grano, pero había algo nuevo que no podía distinguir. Volvió a perderse mirando a Sirius, pensativo, y no notaba que éste se le acercaba.

¡Es que era totalmente inevitable!, estaba ahí, mirándolo de una forma tan perdida… no iba a notarlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando demasiado extraño, su mente no tenía control… ya estaba ahí, podía hacerlo… quería hacerlo.

Una caricia, un toque de sus fríos dedos sobre su mejilla le habían traído a la realidad. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, podía sentir su respiración, podía saber a la perfección lo que estaba a punto de hacer, podía detenerlo… pero no lo haría.

Tenía una mano acariciando su rostro; sus ojos mirándolo fijamente sin ningún tipo de rechazo. Acarició la mejilla nuevamente bajando hasta la barbilla. La sujetó y movió un poco su rostro para acercar el suyo y conectarlos. Un ligero roce de sus labios; un enorme escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo entero. Su estomago retorciéndose, su corazón como a punto de estallar. Sentía que le fallaba la razón, que no podía respirar, que el mundo se detenía, que era irreal. Él estaba inmóvil, esperando. Volvió a repetir el roce, sintió su respiración en su rostro. Conectó un pequeño besito tímido e inocente. Abrió un poco más su boca y volvió a tocar nuevamente. Lamió sus labios, los saboreo, abrió su boca mientras se acercaba más a él y sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos. Sintió el sabor de su boca, como sus lenguas se encontraban, como el beso se hacía profundo, pasional, violento. Necesitaba aire, lo soltó, pero la lejanía no era mucha, pues sus brazos le habían apresado contra él, uniéndolos, sintiendo su cuerpo mojado contra el suyo. Sintiendo su corazón latir tan rápido como el suyo, sintiendo el agua fría empapar su cuerpo también.

El tiempo se había detenido.

La razón había dejado de existir.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Pensaba únicamente en el hecho de que acababa de besar a Remus. Acababa de besar a un hombre y no había sido aquel toque lujurioso que tenía con cualquier chica o incluso como el que había tenido con James. No estaba ni cerca. Aquella sensación electrizante no se parecía a nada que hubiese probado; era algo adictivo, posesivo, embriagante, desquiciante.

No podía salir de su estupefacción, pero él no dijo nada. Se limitaba a mirarlo estudiando cada gesto que hacia, cada respiración que daba, cada parpadeo y también cayó en cuenta: Sirius Black acababa de besarlo… Sirius Black de verdad estaba enamorado.

El embelesamiento había dado paso a un silencio incomodo que tendría que romperse tarde o temprano aunque no importaba cuanto quisieran hacerlo, las palabras simplemente no salían.

- ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? – preguntó el animago con la voz algo ronca después de lo que le parecieron horas. Ya se había recuperado un poco de su revelación y volvía a ser el Sirius de siempre.

- ¿Qué esperas que diga?

- No lo sé… que beso bien por lo menos.

- Pues sí, lo haces – le concedió sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sirius sonrió infantilmente y le miró sintiéndose extraño, después notó que aún no estaba del todo seco. – oh, creo que he interrumpido tu baño – se puso de pie – te dejo terminar – y salió con su sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Remus soltó aire, se quito el pijama mojado y se lanzó al agua dispuesto a no salir nunca de ahí.

Cuando entró por el retrato aún era temprano. Tenía tiempo para alistarse calmadamente, así que entró en la ducha, se miró un poco en el espejo. No se veía diferente, peros se sentía diferente, estúpidamente diferente. Se deshizo de su ropa y se metió al agua caliente del grifo sin poder evitar pensar en aquel beso.

Salir del cuarto de baño esa mañana había sido como salir de un mal sueño. Nunca se había sentido así de adormilado, era una sensación curiosa en la piel, en las entrañas, en el pecho. Era estúpido, se sentía estúpido de pensarlo y las nauseas no se habían ido totalmente, pero ahora podía pensarlo firmemente: estaba enamorado de Remus Lupin. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que no le fue fácil borrar y se sentía ligero, era como estar sobre una escoba sintiendo la brisa golpear en tu cara. No sabía explicarlo, pero si alguna vez se sintió un adonis amado hasta por los dioses, ahora se sentía mejor. No pudo evitar pensar en cuanto había querido ser diferente a su familia y se imagino el rostro de su madre al saber que le gustaba un hombre. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Terminó de vestirse mientras veía a James salir del baño como siempre, adormilado y sin la menor idea de lo que ocurría, le miró divertido y bajó a la sala común.

Aquel día avanzó con una tranquilidad sobrenatural, con risas y bromas; como antes. Los cuatro merodeadores volvieron a comer y estar juntos en clase; como antes. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se extrañó por esa repentina reparación del universo, preferían dejar que las risas inundaran el aire y para el final del día evitaron el gran comedor para la cena. Fueron a las cocinas y pidieron a los elfos algunas cosas para la celebración de una fiesta y se dirigieron a la torre de astronomía.

Una vez ahí seguían riendo y bromeando, siendo felices. Celebraron el cumpleaños de Lupin con comida y música; baile y bromas, con perfección y regalos muy divertidos. Aquella venda de felicidad sólo se fue con el día. Para un poco después de la media noche Peter había regresado a la torre de Gryffindor bostezando y a tropezones. James y Lily le acompañaron hasta el retrato y después se fueron a encargar de su amor a la sala de los menesteres. Pero ellos por la fuerza de Merlín se habían quedado rezagados… solos.

- Será mejor que entremos también – dijo Lupin en voz baja, apenas audible. Sirius le miró y le hizo una mueca de insatisfacción.

- No quiero – había respondido con voz sensual, típica de él. Remus se tensó.

- Estoy cansado – insistió mientras se sentía el total abandono de la falsa felicidad que les había acompañado a lo largo del día.

- Ven, duerme aquí – propuso tranquilo haciéndole señas con las manos para que se acostara junto a él. Remus se sentía nervioso estando ahí solo con él; guardó silencio algunos minutos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas en los que por suerte Sirius no le miró. - Amarte no es lo mejor… lo tengo claro… pero me gusta, es… diferente, es absurdo… pero…

- Creí que eso había quedado claro – esta vez le dirigió la mirada, pero seguía viéndose tranquilo y seguro.

- Lo que me quedó claro, Lunático, es que estas loco.

- ¡por Merlín, Black…!

- No Remus, ¡cállate y escucha! Dices que no eres suficiente para mi ¿no?, que eres una escoria y que no vales la pena. Crees que no eres más que basura por tu condición, que no mereces nada de lo que tienes, que no eres nada o como quieras llamarlo, pero ¿sabes qué, Remus?, mientes, ¡Deja de ser tan ciego, por Merlín! Eres un tipo inteligente y amable. Sincero y divertido. Eres atractivo, interesante, hábil y más fuerte de lo que crees; y quieras o no, Remus, ME GUSTAS y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Entérate de una vez, Lupin: Sirius Black dice que vales más que cualquier persona, porque se ha enamorado de ti. ¡No tienes idea de cuanto me ha costado aceptarlo para que termines rechazándome!


	11. Lo que pasa en la mente de Remus Lupin

**Bueno, sin mucha palabrería os dejo la nueva versión de este capitulo. Espero que esta nueva idea sea de su agrado y que deje de ser una basura T.T**

**Recuerden que todo es gracias a J.J Rowling C:**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Lo que pasa en la mente de Remus Lupin**

Claro, siempre había sido así: extraño. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, pensaba: "por Merlín es Sirius Black". Siempre fue increíble que estuvieras cerca de mí, que me hablaras. Jamás creí que una sola palabra que saliera de tu boca, sin embargo. Esperaba el momento en que estallaras en risa y te burlaras de mi credulidad. Siempre estuve en guardia, esperando lo peor. Aún después de tanto tiempo no podía creer que fuera verdad; personas como ustedes no podían estar cerca de mi. Me negaba a creerlo.

…pero bajé la guardia… era tan cómodo, tan perfecto.

Por suerte esas palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad…

¿cómo llegué a pensar que personas como ustedes estarían a mi lado de verdad?

¡que eran mis amigos!

Sólo soy un estúpido más que ha caído en sus bromas.

James Potter no puede ser mi amigo.

Nada de esto pudo ser verdad.

Y sobre todo… Sirius Black no puede estar enamorado de mi.

Después de todo…¿quién podría enamorarse de Remus Lupin?...

- ¿Remus?

Creo que por poco dejo de respirar. Todo da vueltas. Mi corazón casi se detiene. Todo se oscureció y mi cerebro trabaja rápidamente. Soy incapaz de hablar y de todos modos no sé qué decir.

Ya ha sido mucho.

Sé que estás parado frente a mí. Puedo verte.

Tienes un semblante muy extraño.

¿estás preocupado?...

¿no deberías estar riendo?

Esto es deprimente, estoy aquí junto a Sirius Black como un estúpido, y acaba de decirme… ¿qué acaba de decirme?...oh, claro. Está enamorado de mí…

Debería decir algo. No he podido quitar mi cara de estúpido.

¿qué debería decir después de todo lo que ha pasado?

"me niego a creerlo" dice mi cerebro

"tu también me gustas" me traiciona mi corazón

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero nada sale. Seguro que ahora me veo más estúpido.

"deja ya de jugar conmigo" insiste mi cerebro

"te amo" revela mi corazón.

Mi cuerpo se congela, ¿de verdad?...¿y por qué me cuesta tanto creerlo?

¡y ahí está!, esa maldita risa que tanto esperaba, la que apretuja mi corazón con terror, y hace vencedor a mi cerebro dándole la victoria del "te lo dije"

- ¿de verdad es tan increíble creer todo lo que te dije? – dices con una sensual sonrisa en tu rostro. Con confianza, como si supieras que tienes la partida ganada. – creí que todo había quedado resuelto ayer con ese beso. – desvías la mirada.

- ¡no puedo creer tu nivel de arrogancia, Black! – respondo por fin. Estallo al escuchar tu voz tan segura; por la frustración que me hace sentir. Sonríes nuevamente de ese modo seguro. Mi cerebro sigue bloqueado.

- Claro que soy arrogante. Soy Sirius Black. Consigo lo que quiero, y lo sabes, siempre ha sido así. Y por eso te has enamorado de mi. Basta tú con esa terquedad.

- ¡qué! – eso ha sido demasiado… - ¡no puedo creer que después de todo sigas diciendo esas tonterías! - …demasiado…demasiado… - ¡creí que te había quedado claro que no quería estar contigo!...

- en realidad no. Te contradices demasiado.

- ¡es porque no quería que nuestra amistad se perdiera! – ha sido demasiado…

- tus acciones decían otra cosa - … demasiado… cierto… el silencio nos consume por un rato en el que nuestras miradas sostienen su punto esperando obtener el triunfo.

- Entonces no sé que esperabas que se resolviera. – clavo mi rostro en mis rodillas debido a que las lágrimas comienzan a salir por la indignación. – es decir, tú y yo siempre tuvimos una relación extraña. Aún cuando creía que era una broma… muy en el fondo sabía y quería creer que era cierto. Pero es difícil estar seguro del algo al cien por ciento contigo. – mi voz se cortaba – a veces lo intentaba… pero sencillamente no podía aceptarlo. Sé que fui un estúpido al tratarte así. Un terco…pero… es que en verdad creo que no te merezco; no me siento a gusto. Siento que no es justo… aunque quisiera ser más egoísta y reclamarte como mío… no puedo.

- Entonces… - tu voz suena apagada – de verdad no quieres estar conmigo… aun cuando ciertamente te gusto. – mantengo mi rostro en mis rodillas para no verte a los ojos. Trato de pensar qué es en realidad lo que quiero… lo que es correcto… lo que debería hacer.

-Creí que conseguías lo que querías.

- Lo estoy haciendo. – aún me siento como un perdedor ante el egocentrismo de Sirius al tener tanta razón. Ante su modo tan usual de obtener la victoria.

Me pierdo nuevamente en mis pensamientos; en la contradicción entre mi cerebro y mi corazón. No sé qué pasa realmente.

De pronto siento tus manos sobre mis hombros, la fuerza que aplicas en ellos y como terminó en el suelo contigo sobre mí. Me sobresalto un poco al tiempo que me ruborizo y estremezco con aquella cercanía.

Acercas tu boca a mi oído para susurrar un "te quiero" tan inocente y extraño en ti.

Te diriges a mi boca para reclamarla como tuya. Unes tus labios con los míos regalándome nuevamente la sensación electrizante y placentera que conlleva.

Te robas mi aliento quien sabe por cuanto.

Arrancas todo el frío de mi cuerpo.

Sé que te extrañas por mi reacción de incomodidad.

- Dime por qué…. ¿qué te hace pensar que no es verdad?

Te miro directamente a los ojos por unos instantes; me pierdo en tu seriedad y comienzo aquella vergonzosa historia.

"Era un día muy parecido a éste; hacía frío y tenía miedo. Luego de la selección del sombrero en el gran comedor creí que las cosas se podrían mejor. ¿Sabes, Sirius?, nunca creí en el amor a primera vista… hasta que te tuve a ti en frente. Claro que al principio pensaba que era simple impresión por tener a un genio como tú delante. Pero con forme te conocí, con forme pasábamos cosas juntos y nuestra amistad crecía, me dí cuenta de que no era normal que te viera de ese modo.

Tú tenías tu popularidad con las chicas y fue cuando todo se hizo más claro para mí.

Si fuera más guapo… un poco más listo… si fuera de revista… Aunque me sentía estúpido teniendo esos pensamientos, intentando aparecer en tu mundo. Sabía que jamás me harías caso de ese modo.

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas que haría todo por ti…

Siempre estuve detrás de ti y de James. En silencio, soportando todo cuanto tuviera.

Y así pasan los días… de lunes a viernes. Los años, las cosas.

Me había hecho a la idea de que lo que pensaba era enfermo y descabellado. Que no tenía esperanzas; ni la más minima oportunidad.

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios; pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando. Supongo que piensas: que chico más tonto. Y me quiero morir…

Pensaba que me veías sólo como tu amigo. Un amigo y ya. Ni siquiera llegaba a la altura de James. Es decir… podía acercarme a ti… lo hice de un modo peligroso. Teníamos una relación demasiado perfecta. El modo en el que me protegías; me mantenías a tu lado y me tratabas de forma especial… existía para ti, no se qué más podría pedir.

pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo… me gustas…"

- vivir contigo es la cosa más difícil que he hecho. Soportar tus citas… tus aventuras… tu presencia tan lejana. Resignarse durante años para después escuchar las palabras que creíste más que imposibles en el universo. Tu personalidad siempre tan intensa y arrogante ha sido un dolor de cabeza para mí. – no puedo sostener más tu mirada. Sigues sobre mí; tu rostro está ausente, no dices nada en un rato. Me sorprendes cuando acaricias mi mejilla con el dorso de tu mano. Me miras de un modo curioso.

- ¿Dices que eres egoísta cuando soy yo el que te ha hecho sufrir tanto? Sé que soy arrogante… pero esto es exceder limites. Entiendo tu actitud… ahora sé que lo merezco.- hablas con culpa… puedo sentirlo. No sé que sentir respecto a eso; arruino tu perfección después de todo. Pero…ahora sé que mi vida ha cambiado… y que es un día especial este once de marzo… Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos. Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios…

- entonces ¿ahora lo aceptas? – preguntas con precaución en un tono de voz algo apagado, con esperanza. – soy una persona muy cruel aparte de arrogante. – sonríes con una sombra de culpa. – pero sé que esto es verdad. Puede que no me haya dado cuenta de qué tipo de amor despertabas en mi. Quizás lo oculté por años aún cuando me enamoraba cada vez más de ti. Las chicas eran una distracción para no verte. Esa cercanía, ese trato especial… ahora puedo ver que durante años causabas algo distinto en mi. – los últimos días había estado rodeado con esa extraña y anormal actitud en ti. Sabía que era cierto, ya no podía negarlo. Pero ¿por qué ahora me siento tan perdido? Sé que es verdad… es verdad.- Hundes tu rostro en mi cuello y puedo sentir tus lágrimas. Te aprisiono con mis manos rodeando tu cuello. – te diré un secreto. Si fueras más especial, como tú dices, te odiaría por hacerme competencia. – logras arrancar una sonrisa de mis labios. - Cenicienta, olvida el vestido y las zapatillas, ya te dije que me gustas porque eres tú, olvida todo lo que la maldita razón te dice; sé que esto es descabellado, pero al diablo con eso. Vivimos en un mundo donde todo es increíble, ¿Por qué esto tendría que ser diferente?

- Está bien… te creo.

**11 de marzo**

aquella maldita luz… sí. Había olvidado cerrar el dosel. Que torpe. Ahora debía levantarse a cerrarlo. Soltó aire con resignación. Era inevitable; de todos modos ya se estaba despertando. Vaya noche…¡noche!

Se paró de un golpe sintiendo las consecuencias de éste. Un ligero mareo le impedía ver la habitación con claridad. Necesitaba ver aquella cama… ¿vacía?

Cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocar nuevamente, pasó hacía la siguiente, donde Remus dormía. El dosel estaba cerrado y aunque sus nervios quisieron decirle que eso era buena señal tuvo miedo de aceptarlo. Se levantó con cuidado y avanzó hasta allí. Estiró una mano para coger el dosel y correrlo, aún con miedo. Dudó unos instantes. Decidió asomarse cuidadosamente. ¿qué esperaba ver de todos modos? Se sintió algo avergonzado… lo abrió.

¿nada?

Se asomó por la ventana. No era tan tarde, aún no era hora de levantarse para alistarse. Peter seguía dormido, ¿por qué no estaban?... bueno, mil razones se le vinieron a la cabeza y se aterró por ello; pero justo cuando su mente ataba cabos escuchó pasos en las escaleras. Se volvió rápidamente trayendo nuevamente los mareos e ignorándolos por igual. Vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse y sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.

Sirius y Remus entraron, pero su aspecto era de verdad trágico, en especial el de Lupin, que sin duda había cogido uno de los peores resfriados en su vida.

James sintió un alivio tan más inmenso por no verlos sangrando o algo por el estilo y se dispuso a mirarlos simplemente con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- hey, me tenían preocupado – dijo al verles entrar. Remus se veía molesto, pero nada que fuera real. Él conocía la expresión de Remus al estar realmente molesto. Aquello se veía bien. Sirius por su parte se veía algo arrepentido, pero con felicidad. Lo que eran meras buenas señales.

- Todo fue culpa de este perro imbécil – dijo Remus cogiendo su manta de la cama. Su voz revelaba que realmente estaba resfriado.

- Me he disculpado por veinte minutos. – se defendió el animago con un tono divertido. James captó un significado detrás de aquello… ¿podría ser?

- No me digan que se han quedado afuera. – Remus se sonrojó un poco y Sirius se veía un poco avergonzado. James por su parte se aterró un poco por eso. – pues ¿qué hacían?

- ¡nada! – se apresuraron ambos a responder algo alterados, a lo que James le causó gracia y le aclaró sus ultimas dudas.

- Nos quedamos dormidos en la torre de astronomía – dijo Sirius conteniendo la risa. James estaba por seguir preguntando para obtener la historia verdadera y completa cuando fuertes golpes azotaron contra la puerta.

- ¡oigan ustedes cuatro, será mejor que despierten! – era Lily. Seguramente ella también estaba interesada en saber la historia. James corrió a abrirle a su amada, quien entró a la habitación tratando de esconder el aire curioso que le inundaba.

- Debo darme una ducha – dijo Remus al tiempo en que se dirigía al baño. Los demás le dejaron ir con una sonrisa. En realidad para Lily y James había sido perfecto, así podrían asediar a Sirius para saber qué había pasado. En cuanto Lupin cerró la puerta del baño ambos saltaron como perros hacia Black.

- ¡habla! – comenzó la chica.

- ¡quiero la versión extendida con detalles sucios! – siguió James con entusiasmo. Pero Sirius, lejos de verse apenado por el acecho, se le veía deprimido y algo desilusionado. James y Lily al notar eso, cambiaron el rumbo de su interés.

- ¿qué pasó? – habló la pelirroja con más serenidad y cuidado. El aludido hizo una mueca de fastidio y se tumbó en su cama.

- Pues… - empezó, pero permaneció algunos segundos en silencio. – no lo sé. Es decir… no ha dicho nada, ni ha hecho algo diferente.

Sirius les contó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior dejándolos tan atónitos como él. Era difícil entender el rumbo de aquella situación, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para discutir debido a que Peter despertó justo cuando Remus salía del baño. Además tenían que alistarse para bajar.

Salieron de la torre de Gryffindor con calma y naturalidad. No se habían presentado situaciones comprometedoras y no se había comentado absolutamente nada del asunto. En realidad parecía que NADA ocurría.

Desayunaron en armonía y fueron a clases con pereza; jugueteando de vez en vez como antes. No podía verse un cambio notable y James, Lily y Sirius seguían expectantes por uno. No obstante tuvieron que pasar un día totalmente frustrante a punto de perder la esperanza y resignarse.

A la hora de la cena seguían charlando alegremente, aunque bajo la sombra de la tensión de que algo pasara. Sin embargo para el final de la cena las cosas perdieron su belleza.

- ¡Sirius Black! – se oye la irritante voz femenina de algún problema. Sirius siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras James mira por su hombro en busca del susodicho percance; Peter se atraganta con algo debido a la rigidez que se siente en el aire por aquel grito. Lily huele la problemática de aquello y decide huir; Remus intenta desaparecer.

- Amber – dice sin emitir sonido buscando la ayuda de James. Ambos se miran asustados e intentan buscar un modo de escapar. Pero el tiempo no es suficiente.

- ¡mira que atreverte a dejarme plantada! – llega a la mesa de Gryffindor la chica hecha una furia.

El mundo se acaba, adios Sirius Black.

Amber toma a Sirius de un modo ágil y casi imperceptible, dejando a todos en el comedor totalmente pasmados.

Lily encuentra su oportunidad.

- que chica esta, ¿no? – dice a Remus quien parece haberse perdido aquella escena, pues no muestra signos de impresión.

- Ah, sí – responde indiferente sin mirar a su interrogante.

Esa es la primera baja en aquel "no pasa nada donde algo debería ocurrir". No encuentran el modo de hacer que Remus-obviamente amo a Sirius Black-Lupin reaccione. ¿qué había ocurrido entonces?. Y en aquel momento la brillante mente de Lily se siente iluminada mientras los demás siguen perdidos en lo suyo.

- entonces, ahora le crees – claro, directo al grano. Remus se sonroja un poco debido a la brusquedad del comentario, pero intenta no demostrar tal estremecimiento pese a que la chica lo ha visto todo.

- Pues sí – dice sin mirar a Lily, con voz ahogada.

- ¿y? – Lily continua con sus preguntas ahora con un tono pícaro y emocionado. Remus no se vuelve a mirarla; clava su mirada aún más en el plato que tiene al frente como si fuese a encontrar las respuestas en el estofado.

- ¿qué? – evade la pregunta.

- Pues ¿qué ocurrirá?

- ¿qué quieres que ocurra?, es decir… - hace una larga pausa hundiéndose con frustración el plato de estofado. – es Sirius, jamás deja las cosas claras.

¿claras?, sí, ahí estaba la clave: claras. Sin embargo le habría de costar más trabajo de lo normal resolver esa misteriosa actitud y las palabras que lo acompañaban.

Era exasperante; aún más porque su último año en Hogwarts estaba acabando y las chicas de todo el castillo sabían eso perfectamente. Había poco Sirius y poco tiempo.

Los siguientes meses fueron empeorando conforme Sirius era devorado por cada una de las pequeñas zorras. Era realmente estúpido, porque ella hubiera esperado que Remus reaccionara de alguna forma, alguna, sin importar cómo. Pero su actitud indiferente no era precisamente una de ellas. Incluso Sirius llegó a pensar que en algún momento haría algo; él que sabía lo que Remus pensaba y sentía. Pero no.

No.

- será divertido, dime que si vendrás. – decía alegremente James mientras paseaban por los jardines del castillo, un caluroso día de primavera junto a Lily.

- Sería buena idea

Charlaban sobre lo que harían una vez que salieran de Hogwarts. James contaba sobre pasar algunos días en la casa Potter mientras se preparaban para el examen de aurores. Su último tiempo en Hogwarts se ponía melancólico y algo cansado teniendo que soportar mil y un problemas.

Por un lado estaba lo insoportable que se ponía el hecho de que Sirius fuera perseguido por miles de chicas diariamente y a cada segundo; Por otro lado estaban los EXTASIS y la tristeza; también Remus y su comportamiento evasivo.

Aquella tarde ambos disfrutaban de un momento a solas cerca del lago. Trataban de escapar de toda la presión que se había acumulado en esos días y en verdad estaba funcionando. Lily recargaba su cabeza en el regazo de James mientras charlaban y pensaban en cosas menos complicadas. Sin embargo algo vino a su mente inesperadamente.

Claro, ahí estaba la solución.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, y sin dar mayores explicaciones a un James bastante confundido, lo cogió de la mano y corrió veloz.

Al llegar a la puerta del castillo reparó en que sería muy tardado buscar a Sirius, por lo que con agitación preguntó a James si tenía consigo en mapa merodeador. Fue una suerte que sí lo llevara y así dieron con Black con facilidad. Siguieron corriendo y al llegar al gran comedor, la pelirroja omitió todo tacto y raptó a Sirius sin decir una palabra, acabando con los parásitos.

- ¡que pasa, Evans! – dice Sirius con nerviosismo, frente a una chica que fusila con la mirada.

- Tengo tu vida resuelta, Black. – sentencia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Podía hacerlo…

Sí que podía…

Él era un Black… sí, un Black.

Mejor aún, Sirius Black.

Claro que podía… vamos Canuto.

Su manos estaban sudorosas y su estomago tan revuelto que sentía que en cualquier momento lo conocería.

Tomó aire profundamente.

Se reprendió por lo cobarde que se estaba viendo y entró.

La biblioteca estaba algo solitaria; lo suficiente para hacer su jugada, pero nunca contó con lo que ocurriría al verlo ahí; leyendo sus libros viejos, apacible sin preocuparse por el mundo. Su cuerpo se congeló y el nudo en su estómago lo torturó terriblemente. Remus por suerte, ignoró su patética intromisión.

Lo que Sirius no tenía en cuenta era que en cuanto abriera la boca sería localizado por un millar de chicas que acechaban y le sería imposible siquiera acercarse a la mesa en la que Lupin estaba.

Y de algún modo extraño aquello era cada vez más inevitable. La distancia que tenía con Remus se hacía menor y si tenía un espacio para hablar con él, era sencillamente imposible mencionar del tema.

Menos.

Cada vez menos.

Menos…

- ¿cuándo vas a dejar esa actitud de perro deprimido? – James trataba de sacar a Sirius de su hundimiento. Yacían en la estación de Hogsmeade esperando abordar el expreso de Hogwarts en dirección a Londres.

- ¿depresión?, ¿cómo quieres que esté si no he conseguido hablar con Remus en cuatro meses?

- No seas tan dramático, claro que has hablado con él.

- No seas tonto, James. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Si la sabelotodo- Evans tiene razón y Remus está esperando que se lo pregunte… estoy en serios problemas. No sólo porque en cuatro meses no encontré un buen momento sino porque no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

- Eso es porque eres un novato en estas cosas. – dice Lily llegando a la estación.

- Yo no usaría la palabra novato…

- Entonces torpe.

- O miedoso – dicen Lily y James en juego, pero no les da para seguir ya que Remus y Peter llegan también a la estación charlando sobre el último trágico accidente de Peter con un elfo.

- ¿Listos? – dice el pequeño Remus con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Suben al tren con un nudo en el estómago por la melancolía de dejar por última vez aquel mágico castillo. Entran al compartimiento charlando como siempre de tonterías y pasándola bien como amigos.

Lily dice algo como ir a ver a algunas amigas para despedirse y James se ofrece a acompañarla y de paso visitar al equipo de Quidditch que dejará; Peter, claro, va detrás de él. Y de algún modo extraño quedaron solos en un vagón de tren en el que pueden hablar sin interrupciones… sólo que Sirius tarda en darse cuenta.

Primero mira por la ventana como las montañas, las veredas y las nubes siguen su curso en la vida sin molestar a nadie. Siente el silencio que se acuñó en el compartimiento y piensa en James… tal vez él también debió ir a despedirse del equipo. En Peter; como es que siempre los estaba siguiendo. En Lily, que convenientemente había decidido ir a ver a sus amigas…

Convenientemente…

Su corazón se detiene.

Convenientemente…

¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín!

Estaba a solas con Remus.

Giró un poco la cabeza para ver qué era lo que el lobo hacía, aunque no le pareció raro que tuviera la nariz metida en un libro.

El aire comenzó a faltarle y las manos a ponérsele sudorosas. Seguía sintiéndose avergonzado por entrar en ese estado frente a uno de sus mejores amigos. Trató de calmarse. "sólo es Lunático" se repetía. Tomo aire. Se armó de todo su coraje Black y puso en su cerebro: "estrenando modo de conquista romántica Black. Versión: en serio"

- oye, Lunático – bien. Había sonado como todo un casanova. Como Sirius Black. Sensual y confiado.

- ¿si? – dijo el otro sin inmutarse y sin separar la vista de su lectura.

- ¿qué tal si dejas ese libro y hacemos algo interesante? – propone. Lunático no mueve los ojos más que para leer.

- ¿y esa arrogancia? – hace una pregunta normal. Sirius se siente algo desorientado, sin mencionar torpe.

Guarda silencio por algunos minutos en los que Lupin piensa se ha dado por vencido y eso lo relaja un poco; ya era demasiado para sus nervios tener que estar solos en el cubículo. Canuto por su parte replantea la situación en su mente. Se reprende por lo poco profesional que está actuando y por lo idiota que acababa de verse. El silencio sigue presente; la cabeza del Black es un caos y Remus se pone cada vez más nervioso.

Segundo ataque.

- oye, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algún día? – una propuesta sencilla y amigable, no podía fallar.

- ¿acaso crees que soy una más de las zorras con las que sales? – responde algo dolido en verdad.

¿entonces qué diablos quiere?

- ¿te quedarás con James hasta el examen? – intenta de un modo menos agresivo. En realidad algo que sí quería saber.

- No. Tengo que ir con mis padres – comentario ambiguo que prefiere no desentrañar. Sigue perdiendo.

Era cruel, y lo sabía. Pero sinceramente tenía miedo de admitir y enfrentar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le parecía algo egoísta tratar así a Sirius; retenerlo para sí. Le parecía aterrador, y cada vez que pensaba en ello no podía controlar las nauseas. Era demasiado para el pobre Lupin. Mejor evadirlo.

Sin embargo sabía también que Sirius no se daría por vencido y que seguiría tratando de conseguir algo. Continuaba librando una guerra interna entre su razón y sus sentimientos. Sabía que quería aquello; quería a Sirius. Pero algo no se lo permitía.

¡maldita sea!

Estaba harto de eso. Tenía que ser capaz de ser egoísta por una vez en su vida. Lo merecía a fin de cuentas; ya había sufrido mucho. ¿por qué era tal difícil?

Ciertamente quería saltar sobre el animago y besarlo hasta no poder más, ¿por qué no o hacía? Sirius esperaba que lo hiciera, ¿qué lo detenía?

Oh, vaya. Por suerte llegan James y los demás. Falta poco para que termine el viaje y su vida vuelva a ser miserable por su cobardía.

Miró hacia la ventana encontrándose con el reflejo de Sirius. Se veía perturbado, sabia perfectamente porque. Se sentía culpable por eso. Quería hacer más que hacerlo sufrir, pero para entonces sólo le quedaba aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y resignarse a terminar la travesía con ese hermoso rostro echado a perder por culpa de su estúpido temor.

Al llegar a king´s cross los alumnos de séptimo desabordaron con tristeza y algunas lágrimas en los ojos; un dolor en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Así mismo, los merodeadores dejaron el tren atrás con risas falsas de tranquilidad y emoción por comenzar una nueva vida. Un constante palpitar que los hacía estremecerse ante la idea de dejar en lo pasado gran parte de su vida.

Cuando la estación estuvo casi vacía de los alumnos de Hogwarts, los cinco chicos seguían retrazando la partida inevitable. Esperaron a que vinieran a recoger a Lily. James se entretuvo charlando un poco con sus suegros y molestando un poco a Petunia.

Luego Peter cogió un tren luego de olvidar que debía regresar a casa para el cumpleaños de su abuela; pero prometió volver con los Potter a tiempo.

Cuando sólo quedaban aquellos tres, James emberrinchó al saber que Lupin también regresaría donde sus padres y que los vería hasta el día del examen de aurores.

No era una despedida definitiva, pero simplemente no quería que partiera… pero no dijo nada. No le miró a los ojos. Estaba resignado y destrozado.

James seguía escandalizado, pero al final tuvo que ceder ante la negativa de sus dos amigos por mejorar las cosas.

Un segundo.

- entonces nos veremos en un mes – fue la trémula despedida de Remus. Como quien no quiere la cosa. Sin mirarlos.

- Bien – decide responder el chico Potter en vista de que Sirius no piensa hablar. Remus espera que lo haga. Ciertamente comienza a ser egoísta y quiere que siga suplicando. Espera un momento…

Pero no lo hace.

Atemorizado por ver que lo deja ir tan fácilmente, pone un pie en el tren que lo llevará a casa. Lleva el corazón en la garganta; los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se resisten a salir y el pecho lleno de culpa y arrepentimiento.

Es estúpido, no lo soporto más.

El joven Cornamenta actúa casi involuntariamente. Toma a Sirius ligeramente de la mano y al momento que éste sube su mirada hacia su hermano del alma, ve en sus ojos la determinación que sigue perdiendo y el coraje que no encuentra. Una reprimenda mortal por haberse rendido y un poco de aliento.

- ¡Remus! – entiende y reacciona velozmente. El aludido se detiene con un deje de esperanza. Vuelve un poco su cabeza esperando. No hay tiempo para dudar - ¿saldrías conmigo? – una pregunta sincera y directa. De las que se hacen con el corazón a sabiendas que algo bueno resultará.

Parece que el tiempo se ha detenido. Incluso James siente la opresión en su pecho por aquella eterna espera. El aire falta y el retumbar de sus corazones se hacer más fuerte.

Lupin entra totalmente en el tren que está por avanzar. Un golpe más al corazón; una herida que se abre más y más conforme la bestia de metal avanza lentamente hasta que se detiene. No tiene la menor idea de cómo ha soportado tantos golpes y emociones tan fuertes.

No es hasta que ve un movimiento sutil de la varita que escribe un sí en la ventana, que puede sentir que su corazón descansa; puede sentirse dichoso y sobretodo, puede sentir el sofocante abrazo de James que le da con emoción. Emoción que le agradece sentir, porque él, él solo siente como su cuerpo de desata del dolor y la tensión.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**¿y bien?, ¿dudas?, ¿sugerencias?, ¿quejas?, ¿reviews?**

**sé que pudo haber quedado peor, pero tengo la esperanza de que lo salve. Por favor, háganmelo saber =_=**

**C: gracias por leer**


End file.
